


First Time at Comic Con

by HealerWarrior



Category: Doctor Who, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (2012), The Hunger Games (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My names Victoria. Typical teenager here. My life sucks, and no one really cares about me. But what's even worse? Some of my friends are going to Comic Con and they didn't bother to invite me. Then again, what would I have done even if they had? I don't really have a favorite celebrity that I would want to go and meet. However, out of the blue, my friend Mel calls to tell me they have an extra ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Ticket

~Warrior

I awoke just minutes before my alarm was due to set off. Why do I even have to wake up? I don't want to move. I don't even want to roll over. See, my life sucks right now. My best friends, well, 'friends' are going to Comic Con later this evening and they didn't invite me. They did't even bother to mention it to me until last night. They're so lucky, my parents wouldn't let me go to Comic Con even if it was right across the street. I've heard of Comic Con a lot, but have never had the chance to experience it myself. All I know is you get to meet actors. I guess I really don't want to go, or need to go that is. I know that I'd just end up walking around myself in a crowd of possibly the size of infinity itself...and everyone knows, I'm not good in crowds.

I moaned and rolled over in my bed, grabbing my phone I realized I had three missed calls from my friend Melissa, one of my friends going to Comic Con. Why would she call me three times? At 7 o'clock in the morning? I dialed her number, curious as to what was going on.

"Hello?" I heard Melissa's voice and it took a minute for me to reply since I was just half awake. "Hello, are you there?"

"Hey, Melissa. Its Vic, you called me?" I mumbled the words.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her tone. Probably because I sound like a dying duck in the morning.

"Yeah, I just woke up though, sorry if I sound terrifying." I heard her chuckle, then she took a deep breath. "Why'd you call me three times, Mel?"

"Oh, well I know this is totally last second, but Nelly backed out of going to Comic Con so were stuck with an extra ticket." I heard Melissa's reply and my heart started racing. _Wait, what?_ I thought to myself.  _What exactly is she saying?!_  "Vic, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know if I can come I don't do good in cro-" She quickly interrupted me.

"I know, I know, you're not good in crowds. Look, I need to know as soon as possible. So, do you want to come or not?" She sounded more serious now, almost as if she was in a hurry. Or, just being her usual impatient self.

"Mel, it's not just that I don't like crowds, it's that I'm not good in crowds _alone_. Besides, my parents would freak. I'm sorry, but I can't go." I wanted to go, badly, but my parents would never let me go anywhere near a large loud crowd...because they know I wouldn't be able to handle it. And that I wouldn't enjoy it, at all.

"Vic, _hello_ _,_ you won't be alone? Nathan, Kyle, Kim and I will be there. Vic, the tickets are so expensive, so the fact that we have a _free_  one for you might just change their minds. Just talk to them, okay? Give me a call back in few, and let me know what they say. Come on, it'll be fun!" She didn't sound like she actually wanted me to go, but then again why would she be offering an expensive ticket to me if she didn't want me there, right? I sighed, and thought for a moment.

"I know what will happen, Mel. You'll run off with them and I'll end up walking around alone. Comic Con is a huge event, there's going to be so many people. I'll get lost, and possibly kidnapped."

"Now don't be ridiculous, Vic! But I won't lie, I probably will walk with them. However, there's gonna be so many people there, I'm sure you'll find someone awesome! We get to meet _celebrities_ , Vic!"

"Okay _fine_." We both laughed, thank god. The awkwardness was becoming too much to handle. "I'll _ask_  them, but they have already said no twice! So don't expect a change."

"Yeah, but that was when the tickets were full price! Call me with their answer, chic!" She laughed and hung up.

Well, now I have to get out of bed. Hardest thing in the world for me. I rolled out and got ready for my day. I mumbled random stuff as I walked down stairs to see my mum sitting with my dad at the table. My mother smiled. I guess thats a good thing, they're are in a good mood so I better get this over with. I barely managed to make myself a cup of chocolate milk and then sat down at the table across from my father.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mum whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back, leaning to my right towards her.

"Don't look now, but your father is asleep." I glanced at my dad and he was indeed asleep holding his newspaper. I chuckled. Then turned back to my mum.

"Hey, mum, I have something to ask you. It's big so, uh, bare with me okay?" I spoke softly, she gave me a worried look.

"Honey, if this is about Comic Con, you're not going!" She spoke quietly but firmly. I sighed.

"Okay, but at least listen to me. Mel called earlier and apparently Nelly, one of the girls going, backed out so they have a free ticket! And they offered it to me. It's free mum, please?!" She shot me a worried glance as she stood from the table and made her way into the kitchen. I stood and followed her. She started the dishes, with a straight expressionless face.

"Honey, I don't want you wandering around by yourself in a huge crowd like that! Plus, all those celebrities in one place? That's just creepy."

"Mum, please. This is a once in a lifetime chance for me!" I wanted to beg, but I already felt like I was. Maybe get down on my knees? Maybe that'll work?

"I understand that but honey, you need to understand how we fe-" she was cut off as dad moaned, and moved in his chair.

"Wha-? Whats going on, dear?" Dad said as he slowly stood and made his way to the sink where we were talking.

"She wants to go to Comic Con. One of her friends backed out and now they have a free ticket. Which, she was apparently offered. I told her that I don't think her being in such a lar-"

"Whats Comic Con again?" Dad mumbled, clearly half awake. Thank god he was though, my father isn't always a sweetie to me and mum. I signed, crossed my arms, and rolled my eyes. I'll never be allowed to go. It's obvious.

"Dad, it's where you get to meet people. Celebrities and fans. People like that. It's a once in a lifetime chance for me, and I _really_ want to go!"

"I'm okay with it." Dad said it and mum's face was priceless. It was the look of 'how could you' mixed with 'we're talking about this later'. I think my face was odd too by the way my father looked at me. "Whats wrong?" He asked, clearly confused. He reached for a cup of coffee mum had placed out for him earlier.

"Honey, I don't think she should go to it beca-"

"Here." He said, holding the coffee out to her. "It's cold." My mother took it from him gently and turned to make him a fresh cup of coffee. I watched silently as they continued to talk it out. At least he's on my side, right? Maybe I actually stand a chance. "Honey," My father spoke on, "She's turning seventeen next week! Give her some space to roam!" He spoke to mum and my heart was racing. I thought about it as they talked. The celebrities, the parties, time with some friends. Sounds like a dream come true, since I rarely ever leave my room. I missed most the conversation but all I cared about is what mum and dad said to me at the end.

"Alright, you can go. Under one rule." My mother said, she was clearly frustrated. I wonder if they had a fight, I shook my head trying to snap back into reality.

"Yeah? Anything!" I was so happy I started shaking, and my heart started racing.

"You have to stay with Mel and whoever else is going. Deal? No wondering off alone, stay in a group." She sigh and handed my father the cup of fresh coffee. My father didn't thank her. They acted as if they had just had a big fight earlier this morning. I mean, I had heard them talking, but I didn't think it was much of a fight.

"Deal! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped up and down, and wrapped my arms around her so tight she couldn't breathe. I turned to my father and did the same. "Thank you! I'll call her and tell her I'm coming!"

"Alright." She said as she went to reclaim her seat at the table. 

"Go pack before we change our minds." My father said firmly, and I wasted no time in doing just that. I raced upstairs.

I ran into my bedroom and closed the door so fast it sounded like I had slammed it. I heard my father shout something and I opened it to apologize before closing it again. I ran over to my bed and picked up my phone. My hands were shaking so bad as I was trying to dial Mel's number.

"Hello?" Melissa answered and my heart was pounding.

"I can go!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yay! Good for you, Vic! So, we'll pick you up around four and we'll get to the hotel at around midnight. See you then!" She hung up quickly, but I brushed it off. I was too excited to care. All I cared about right now was what I was just told.

I actually get to go to Comic Con.


	2. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins. And absolutely nothing interesting happens. I get ignored, but my music is my one true friend. However, towards the end of the trip, calling random numbers gets me someone special on the phone.

~Warrior

I was rushing around my room gathering things I didn't even need. After exhausting myself silly, I sat in the same location on my bed for two hours. My mother managed to wash two loads of my laundry while I was just sitting thinking about what was going to happen, who I will meet and what I'm going do there. I finished up packing and it was already four. I could leave any second! _I'm way too excited about this._ I don't even know what to expect, or who to expect. It's such a big event for me. I've never even dreamed of going to a huge convention such as Comic Con, because I knew my family couldn't afford it. I heard a knock on the door down stairs.  _It's time, I'm really going!_

"Vic, they're here to pick you up!" My mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, grabbing my last minute things.

I ran down the stairs to see them standing by the door staring at me. Kyle and Kim, who are dating, and Nathan and Melissa who just started dated a couple days ago. I said hello and they all did too, I said my goodbyes to my parents and I walked out to my porch to see our rented van. It's a huge van, I'm guessing it can hold ten or more people. A whole van for only five people?!

"Lets get this show started!" Mel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Woo hoo!" Kyle followed.

"How long does it take from here?" I asked as we walked to the van.

"About nine hours, maybe more with stops." Mel replied.

"Oh goody. I'm not good with road trips either." I smirked, "Unless there is loud music."

"Trust me, sista. We got music!" Mel replied.

We got into the van and I decided to stay in the back while they gathered in the front. A half hour later they were giggling about something so I moved up to see what it was. They were calling random numbers on their cell phones. I couldn't help but join in, I mean, how bad can it be?

"Let me try guys," I cut in, "I wanna see who I get!"

"Okay, Vic! Take your best shot!" She giggled and then added, "I just hung up on a guy from India!" She laughed. I took the phone and dialed a random number.

"Hello?" A man's voice said into the phone. he sounded British and sounded very serious.

"Hello, my name is Beth Nickles. I'm calling to confirm your order of pies." I said firmly into the phone as we tried to hold back from laughing like idiots.

"Haha, sorry. You've got the wrong number." The man said. Wow, even when he laughs he sounds serious.

"Oh, who am I speaking to then?" I tried to add a flirty something into my tone. This man sounds attractive.

"The name is Benedict, but call me Ben. I don't mind." He replied and my heart when crazy.

"Wait...you said 'but call me Ben' kinda as if you want to talk to me?" I was kinda confused.

"Why not? My life is boring so you calling me, Beth, really is interesting to me. Please, lets find something to talk about before my agents take the phone."

"A-Agents?" I said and Mel stared at me. "What do you mean agents?"

"Sorry, have to go. Lovely talking to you, Beth." He hung up. I was tempted to redial the number, but he sounded busy. Benedict, never heard of him. Well, there is Benedict Cumberbatch but come on, seriously? I could never have dialed his number, never ever. It's just not possible.

"Who do you think that was?! He sounded hot, Vic, and you are in need of a boyfriend!" Mel screamed, "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny!"

"He was British, Mel, probably lives in the UK."

"You never know, chic." She winked at me.

Thats when the couples took over. I resumed my seat in the back of the van as they talked and giggled away. Hours past and I had nothing to do but my headphones. Remember how she said "We got music."? Yeah right, more like "We're gonna chat and you'll be left out for nine hours.". Ugh, I hate this.

"WOO HOO!"

I awoke to the shout coming from Kyle, Kim, Nathan and Mel. I just stared at them. They started dancing around and Kim even took her hands off the wheel. Then I realized where we were. We were here, Comic Con. Finally. Wow, so many cars and so many people. I sat up in my seat, fixed my hair with a hair brush and put my fancy sunglasses on. No turning back now, this was it wasn't it? What I wanted? Comic Con, meeting famous people, hanging with friends that are gonna abandon me during the whole thing? Yeah, I guess. This is it.

This is where it all starts.


	3. Busy, Busy, Busy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel lost my ticket, how am I gonna get in now? A strange man gives me a free ticket, and I stumble around alone until I find myself back stage of the Thor panel.

~Warrior

They were screaming for like an hour in the traffic before we were able to move to a parking spot. We had to park at the very end of parking lot, due to so many people we had to drive like inches at a time. When we finally were able to park Mel, Kyle, Nathan and Kim hopped out on one side and I had to squeeze out the other side. I heard Mel scream but it wasn't the same happy scream. She had lost something, she was digging through her purse. I ran over to her side of the van.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I said, concerned.

"I-I've lost it! I've lost a ticket, Vic. Your ticket!" She was freaking out, throwing her stuff out of her purse.

My heart was racing, what if I can't go in? I'll have to wait in the car, or, or, ugh. This can't be happening, my parents said I had to stay with them!  
Before I could reply to Mel a tall black haired man in a long black coat which collar was covering his face came up to me and put an arm around me. I jumped at his touch and Mel's face was priceless. It totally was like "What the...."  
I could tell this tall man wasn't trying to be creepy but to be friendly, I'm good at telling stuff like that. Before I could move away from his arm he reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a full Comic Con ticket...

"I believe you dropped this." He mumbled the words as if to hide his voice. I wish I could see his face, he just had this good look to him. I was stunned.

"Uh, I don't believe I did...but thank you, sir." I reached out and took the ticket, our fingers brushing. I tried not to giggle like a six year old.

"Don't mention it..." I noticed behind him the people with cameras running towards us, noticed them too. "Uh, seriously don't mention it, kay? Nice talking with you, enjoy your ticket!"  
He dashed off, and Mel's face said it all. The people ran past us screaming and shouting and I realized they were all "Cumberbitches". Huge fans of Benedict Cumberbatch. Could it be, that I just spoke to THE Benedict Cumberbatch? Did he really give ME a ticket? My mind was racing and I apparently missed something Mel said. I turned to her.

"Sorry, Mel. What did you say?" I was in shock.

"Oh la la, is what I said. He totally was attracted to you!" She winked at me.

"Mel, I think that was Bene-" She cut me off

"OMG, Kim we have to meet Martin Freeman." She giggled.

"I, uh." There was no point. It had begun. They are already leaving me, walking towards the doors. I then realized people were dressed up as characters from anywhere to TV shows, to video games. It was crazy. I grabbed my purse off the ground next to the van where I had put it, grabbed my phone, headphones and sunglasses and started my way towards the doors. It was about to get crazy. I approached the large doors and walked inside trying to find where Mel the and others went off too. No point though, they are already long gone. I walked around listening to my beats. Zoning out of the cruel world. Then someone bumped into me, hard. Spilling my purse everywhere.

"I-I'm so sorry, here let me help you." The man and I got down and started picking up my stuff, and I realized I had took a wrong turn. No one was around except me and this man.

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it. Um, do you mind telling me where I am? I believe I took a wrong turn." I mumbled the words through gritted teeth trying to be lady, I was about to explode on my friends. Leaving me like this, huh, friends you are.

"Um, somehow you've managed to get back stage of the Thor panel." The man chuckled, I looked up and made eye contact with the man. Seeing his face I nearly passed out.

"Oh my god, your Tom Hiddleston!" I whispered trying not to alarm anybody I was back here.

"Indeed." He whispered back and he followed with a wink. "Best be getting you back to where the crowds are, and uh, best keep this little meeting to ourselves, kay? My agents would freak." 

"I-I understand, wow, I can't believe...I'm so sorry I bumped into you." I stumbled trying to get my purse back on my shoulders. He reached out and helped me out.

"No problem. Don't worry, it's all good." He smiled, and held out his hand. "Go down and take a right. You'll find yourself exactly where you were before, uh, me." he chuckled. I laughed with him as I shook his hand. 

"Pleasure meeting you, Tom." I smiled.

"Pleasures all mine....uh." He stared at me. "May I have your name?"

"Victoria, people usually call me Vic." I realized I was still shaking is hand and pulled back.

"Well then, pleasures all mine, Vic." He smiled once more before we heard voices.

"Ah, well. There are my agents. Run, quick!" He laughed once more before he was out of my view as I sprinted down the hallway.

I just met....I just talked to....I just shook his hand!! What had just happened? Was it a dream? No, no, no. I'm quite awake. Oh my....I have to find Mel!

I just met THE Tom Hiddleston.


	4. Doctor Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue my epic journey around the event to find Mel when I stumble across the Doctor Who panel.   
> I also run into the strange man again.

~Warrior

I dialed Mel's number...

"Hello?"

"Mel, where the hell are you? You just left me!" I tried to contain to my anger, I had more important things to talk to her about.

"I'm with Nathan. We are at the Doctor Who panel. Where are you?" She replied.

"Oh, no where. I just walked around by MYSELF and happened to meet THE Tom Hiddleston!!" Once again trying to contain my feelings and not scream into the phone.

"Yeah, right." She laughed, "In your dreams, Vic."

"But I'm not kidd-"

"Vic, come to the Doctor Who panel. We'll be waiting for you." She hung up.

I couldn't believe it, she didn't believe me. My best friend...my used to be best friend doesn't believe me. I was so angry...I don't think words could describe my anger towards them. Leaving me, not believing me, but what could I do about it now? I'm nine hours from home. No. Turning. Back. Now. I have to stay with them due to my deal with my parents. I stood from where I was sitting and walked around in circles. I had no clue where the 'Doctor Who' panel was!! I only found the Thor panel by accident! Then a man bumped into me...well, I say a man but it was the same man who had done so earlier. I knew who he was this time.

"Sorry." He said mumbling.

"It's fine, Ben" I leaned down to once again pick up my bag who apparently people here like to spill.

"Uh...how do you know my na-"

"Oh, nothing." I stood and pulled my purse on my shoulder once again. He stared at me. his coat covered his face but I could see his eyes, only Benedict Cumberbatch's eyes look like that. I tried to stop myself from swooning there and then.

"Are you lost?" He said, staring into my eyes, his eyes are soul piercing.

"Yes, indeed I am." I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" He is creeping me out...just staring at me.

"Can you not do that, please?"

"Do what?" He got a confused face, which I found so adorable.

"Your just staring at me...it's creepy." I grinned.

"Have you never talked to someone like me?"

"I didn't know people like you walked around covering their faces and talking to random females." I smiled and he returned the kind gesture.

"Well, my life is boring so I...look for anything interesting I can get. Ya know?" He put his hands in his coat pocket.

"Anyways...I'm lost, I have no clue where to go, my friends have abandoned me and are now telling me to meet them at the 'Doctor Who' panel. Which, SURPRISE, no clue where that is either." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Well, how about I make you a deal?" He said with a smile I think would come across as 'flirty' but I didn't take it like that.

"Okay, what kind of deal?" I smiled.

"I'll show you around some of this place, and take you to the Doctor Who panel." He smiled at me, and added "All I want in return is your name."

"My name?" I laughed, "Why would you want my name?"

"Why not?" He stared at me again, "Your interesting."

"Interesting?" I crossed my arms.

"Your not screaming!"

"Yeah, I realize that. So?"

"You do know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Who am I?" he crossed his arms as well and we both stood in silence for a moment. Staring at each other.

"Your Benedict Cumberbatch, well known for your acting as Sherlock Holmes in BBC's series 'Sherlock'." I stared at him. His face is priceless, he looked so confused.

"Well, tell me your name and we will be on our way." He smiled.

"Um, what about your agents?" I asked as I uncrossed my arms.

"I'm not due on my panel for another three hours. I asked to be left alone. They let me, and here I am running around hiding under a coat." He looked me up and down, "And then I received a call, a suspicious phone call. A phone call from a women named 'Beth Nickles'." I busted out laughing, "Really? So that was you." 

"How'd you know?" I giggled and he smiled.

"I am very good at putting voices to faces." he chuckled then added, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Vic." I said as I looked at the ground and dug a foot into the floor.

"What does Vic stand for? Is it a nick name?" He got a confused face once again making my heart go crazy.

"Spoilers." I said without even thinking. I paused and realized his face and then realized I just pulled a River Song on Benedict Cumberbatch. I turned blood red. He busted up laughing.

"Come on then, Vic. Let's get you to the Doctor Who panel. I can tell your dying to get there." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked for what felt like seconds and I wish the walk wouldn't ever end. We arrived at the Doctor Who panel and I saw Mel talking to a man that looked like the Doctor himself, Matt Smith. I turned to say my thanks to Benedict but alas, he shot off like a rocket. I sighed, oh if only he was my age...Mel smacked into me.

"Where were you!!" She screamed.

"I was talking to Ben." I crossed my arms.

"Ben?" She looked confused, "Nevermind that, you gotta come meet your first famous person! Come on, Vic it's not scary!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Little did she know I had already met two of them.

I walked over to the place she had been standing.

"Matt!!!!!!" She screamed. The man who was talking to some others girls turned, smiled and walked over towards us.

"Oi, your back?" He smiled as he made eye contact with me, "Who's this?"

"My friend, Vic." She smiled, "This is her first time meeting someone like you..."

"Um, I'm not so sure about that." Matt replied keeping his eyes on me, "Isn't that right, Vic?"

Before I could answer a ginger haired women ran out of some door and the people in the room started screaming. She walked over to us and hugged Matt from behind. Matt turned and picked her up in a big bear hug. She laughed as he put her back on the ground.

"Oi Matt, your too funny for your own good." She said, then she noticed Mel, Nathan and I staring at them.

"Karen, this is Melissa, Nathan and Vic." Karen smiled at Matt introducing us. She reached out to shake our hands.

"Pleasure" She said sweetly as she turned back to Matt. "Matt, you shouldn't just pick random Whovians to talk too or you'll have you whole place humming!" She laughed and added "Come along, Matt. We've got a panel to get to!"

Karen smiled and took Matts hand and ran off back into the door that led to the Doctor Who panel stage. I wanted so much to go back into it and get to see them answer questions, but to do so I needed Mel with me. Since she has the tickets for proof I need her to be with me to show them my ticket. Which, surprise. Mel had disappeared again with Nathan. I don't know where Kim and Kyle are but that wouldn't help me. I still need my ticket to get into a panel stage. I stared at myself in the mirror hanging on the wall, plan old me. I wondered if I should have come in the first place. I mean, don't get me wrong meeting Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Benedict Cumberbatch is great! I enjoyed it.  
Now, I think it's time I stepped out of this place. Took a break. Maybe go to lunch instead of having it here.

I'm going to leave Comic Con for an hour or so and go have my lunch.


	5. Lunch or Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I disobey my parents and leave Comic Con for awhile. It's ending soon so I should be getting back, but what happens when things go down hill fast?

~Warrior

I stand there for second. Thinking about what I'm about to do, disobey my deal with my parents. Mel left ME, not the other way around. I'm hungry and I would like to eat at the place across the road. It's in view so...not that bad. I walked towards the door and noticed someone out of the corner of my eye following me. Hah, Benedict probably, lets see if he follows me. I walked out the doors and looked in the corner of my eye to see the cloaked man step out behind me. I tried not to let Ben know I knew he was there, wheres the fun in that? I waited for cars to be out of my way and shot across the road and paused and waited. The man crossed behind me. I chuckled, isn't he suppose to be at his panel? It's that time...what if its not him? What am I thinking, of course its him. I continued walking until I stepped up onto the sidewalk of the Fast Food place, before I could grab the handle a hand went over my mouth. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I looked up and I saw a man I recognized, I've seen him somewhere on TV. I then realized who he was...right when I did he let me go.

"Sh, it's okay. My apologies, I didn't know a better way." The man smiled at me. I always thought he would be kind in person.

"Hello, Martin." I crossed my arms, "What is it with you guys?"

"Wait, I'm confused." He shook his head, "Whats with who?"

"Nevermind that, what do you want with me?" I uncrossed my arms so that I wouldn't look mad. Martin Freeman is nice man.

"I saw you talking with Benedict, just wanted to meet you and ask why he would be talking to a girl lik-"

"A girl like me?" I crossed my arms again, he nodded at me "I've been asking myself that same question. Along with Tom Hiddleston and you."

"What?" He said now looking very confused.

"I've been wondering why people like you are interested in me! Do I just have this 'interesting' look to me or something?" I stared him.

"I don't know, I was wondering that too. I didn't know you had met Tom though! How is he?"

"I'm a 'fangirl'!" I tried not to scream it but I think it came out like a scream.

"What?" He crossed his arms.

"Why. Are. You. Talking. To. ME?!" I screamed again. "I'm not famous, people like you don't talk to people like me!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, they just don't!"

"Well, you should feel lucky then." He glanced somewhere off in the distance.

"What? Why would I feel lucky?"

"You get to meet us."

"To me, people are people. Famous or not. So Martin," I got closer to his face, "I'd like to go in here and eat my lunch. If you come, no questions."

"But, I wanna know why Benedict talked to you, why he gave you a ticket!"

"How'd you know about the ticket?" I stood back.

"He texted me, told me about a young women he had met." He glanced off in the distant again. "Shit, there are my agents. Get in there, fast!" 

We both shot like bullets into the Fast Food place. Quickly taking a seat in the very back. Our waitress came back and almost passed out, we explained to her the situation and she understood. Martin gave her an autograph in exchange for keeping silent. I stared at him, for like ten minutes.

"Something wrong?" He spoke quietly.

"This is my lunch."

"Okay...why should I care?"

"Just making sure you dont text your little friends and say your on a date."

"Why would I do that?"

I shrugged and when our drinks came I realized there was a third one. I asked who and Martin said a close friend of his was coming. I thought maybe Benedict, I've never been more right. The one and only Benedict Cumberbatch walked in and over to us to take a seat.

"Hello." He smiled as he sat down next to Martin.

"Howdy." I spoke firmly as I was playing with my hands.

"Uh, Martin." Benedict spoke directly to Martin so I kept my face down towards my hands. 

"What?" Martin spoke the words gently as he poured coffee.

"Is this lunch or this a date?" Benedict playfully hit Martins shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"It's lunch." I said under my breath.

"Oh," Benedict glared at me, "What a shame." He chuckled. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

My phone started ringing but I realized my bag was at Benedict's feet and he reached into it and grabbed my phone. I wanted to lean up and grab it but that wouldn't turn out well. He read the number to me, then handed me the phone.

"Thanks," I said and answered it, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Mel spoke into the phone like she was upset, "I can't find you anywhere!"

"Um," I looked up at Martin and Benedict smiling at me, "I'm...uh."

"Vic...where are you?" Mel now had worry in her voice.

"Do you want the truth?" I spoke firmly.

"Yes! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Fast Food place across the road. With Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch."

The phone hung up and I knew what was about to happen. She was on her way over here, I thought quickly on what to do. If she came over here and did see I was telling the truth I would never hear the end of it, but of she came over and they weren't here...she'd brush it off and call me crazy. I like option two better only because were not really friends anymore anyways. I'd rather keep this meeting to myself.

I told Benedict and Martin what my plan was and they creeped out the back door.


	6. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My plan worked but now Mel thinks I'm crazy, and Comic Con is ending so I have to say my sad goodbyes to my friends that I've met.

~Warrior

Benedict and Martin had just made it out of the back door right when Mel walked in, well, I say walked more like a run with a blood chilling scream.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" She said as she sat down.

"Uh..." I was looking for an excuse.

"Vic, where are they?"

"They just left..." I looked at the ground.

"Vic, were they really here...?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes." I replied as I still was looking at the ground.

"Vic, are you feeling okay? Maybe the stress of the large crowds has gotten to you?" She stood up, "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

I couldn't help it...I thought of Matt Smith. Yes, indeed I need a Doctor.

"Vic...?"

"Um, I'm okay..." I looked up at Mel.

"I think it was just the stress, I hate to break it to you but I think you imagined them, Vic."

"I, uh, okay." I looked at the ground again.

"You know it's ending in an hour, right?" She reached out her hand "Come on, Vic. Lets go back so we can enjoy the last hour, TOGETHER."

"Okay..." I couldn't help the thoughts in my head.  _So now you wanna hang out? When you think I am crazy? What a good friend you are...Mel._

"So, who do you want to meet before we leave?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. Maybe if we have time Tom Hiddleston?"

"Sure thing, Vic!"

"Well, lets go!"

Little did she know the only reason I wanted to go "meet" them is because I wanna say goodbye. Most people would scream and probably go insane if they got to meet them in the way I met them. Bumping into Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch giving me a ticket, and Martin Freeman talking to me only because I talked to Benedict. I don't count Matt Smith as someone a met. He was to busy to really meet someone. I walked beside Mel as we walked back down to the event.

"Wanna go meet Benedict first?" Mel looked at me then she noticed someone behind. "Oh! Hi Kim! Hi Kyle!" She ran over to them, and before I could walk over to them they were walking away.

I stood there. Staring at the ground. Since the event was ending people started leaving...I just stood there. Why would they do this to me? I pulled out my phone, and was getting ready to send a text to Mel. Then someone changed my mind.

"Hey there." The man behind spoke softly and was clearly looking over my shoulder. I spun around.

"Oh, um, hello." I found myself staring, oops. Tom Hiddleston stood in silence as did I.

"You okay? Didn't you come with anybody?"

"Yeah, but they um. They are to busy for me."

"What a shame, I'm sorry to hear that." Tom pulled me in for a hug. Talk about awkward.

"Eh, I'm used to it. Now I get to go home and continue my normal everyday suckish life." I backed away slowly not to be mean.

"Eh, now I get to continue my everyday famous life." He sighed. 

"Your lucky." I crossed my arms.

"No, really I'm not. It's all the same stuff everyday. Fangirls get annoying but the names they come up with are so funny. There is a group that call themselves "Lokis Army"." He chuckled, smield and added "Plus, I can't talk to anyone...I mean I have agents and other famous people, but to tell you the truth, Vic, it's boring."

"Wow, I never realized." 

"Well, the event is over in five minutes...you go back to your boring life and I go back to mine."

"Yeah." I frowned.

"But, there is one way I could make my life less boring."

"What's that?"

"I see you've got a phone."

"Yeah, I do." I glanced at my hands, I had forgotten I was holding it.

"I've got one too." He pulled out his large phone. I think I know where hes going with this... "May I have your number?"

"Sure! I mean uh, yeah sure." I tried not to scream, but I failed when Ben and Martin walked over to us.

"Oh, switching numbers are we?" Benedict smiled.

"Oh, I love doing this!" Martin pulled out his phone and Benedict followed. Oh my god...am I really getting their numbers??

"Wow, thanks guys!" I gave them all big hugs and stood there staring at them, "Well, this is it...this is goodbye."

"Will you come next year?" Tom smiled.

"I'll sure try to!" I smield, trying not to cry.

"Eh, don't cry, Vic." Benedict smiled, "We'll meet again!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll come next year!"

"I wouldn't count on it." I looked at the ground. "My parents would barely let me come to this one!" I froze...I heard Mel's voice.

"Oh we better go, it was so nice meeting you, Vic. I do hope we meet again!" Benedict whispered as he, Tom and Martin dashed off. I tried not to cry.

"Vic!" Mel yelled as she came running around the corner. "Come on! We have to go!"

"Right..." I felt a tear go down my cheek as we walked out to the van. I had a great time...I miss them already. The one thing I thought would never happened, had happened...

I had fun at Comic Con.


	7. The Mysterious Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year. My life changed after my First Time at Comic Con. My life has gone downhill fast, my dad is divorcing my mum, my friends have almost all left me...but what happens when all of a sudden I get a Mysterious Phone Call?

~ Warrior

 

He's joking, well, I thought he was joking. I looked into his eyes. My best friends ex, Kyle, had just asked me out. What do I do? Mel and I are so close...he looked pretty serious though.

"I'm serious, Vic. I think you are an amazi-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I am an amazing women, but you aren't an amazing man." I stood up, looked down at him and added "Why else would you have broken up with my best friend?"

"I-I never meant to hurt her-"

"Yeah, well you did. I'm sorry, Kyle. I don't date."

"You are almost eighteen!"

"Exactly." I crossed my arms, "I think I can decide when I start to date! Now get out of my house."

He stormed down my stairs, and zoomed out of the door past my mum. She looked at him, and then shot me a nervous glance.

"Honey, plea-"

"I'm not interested in dating, mum."

"I know. I'm proud of you for that. I'm just saying you need to forget it." She looked worried. I stood at the top of the stairs glancing down into her eyes.

"Mum.." I sat down on the top step, "I can't forget."

"I should have never let you go to that thing in the first place, Vic! Look what its done to you!" My mum raced up the steps to wrap me in her arms.

"Mum, I'm almost eighteen. I-I don't need you to care." I pushed her away, and ran into my room and closed my bedroom door.

I started crying. I missed them. My guys. Tom, Martin, Benedict...even Matt. I missed them all so deeply. They never texted...so I ended up deleting all their numbers. They never replied when I texted the number they had given me. I was heart broken, I am still heartbroken. When a normal girl like me, meets men as popular as them...thats something that stays with you for life. The worst part is, no one believes you. You say 'Hey! I've met them!'. No one believes a word. Ever. I felt a tear stream down my face and drop onto my phone screen. Seconds later, my phone vibrates. I sit up wiping the tears from my face, and I answer the call.

"H-Hello?" I said trying to hide my crying voice.

"Um, why are you crying?"

"Who's this?" I said, kind of freaked out.

"Do I need to kill somebody? Who hurt you?" I was about to reply when the British man said, "Text me."

He hung up. Just like that. The man was clearly British, and clearly knew me somehow. I got my hopes up. I quickly sent a text to that number.

**Who is this? Tom? Martin? BEN? :)**

**  
**I waited for a reply for such a long time. After about an hour, I lost all hope. I was getting no responce. They are always to busy to talk to a girl like me anyways. Why even try? I walked downstairs, my mother looked at me funny. My dad had left a couple months back, he was now filing a divorce. I'm not exactly the happiest person nowadays. Not that I was before anyways. I stared at her. She asked me what was wrong, I told her about the phone call. She said it would all be okay, and that she bet they would text/call coon. I look online and got curious. I typed in ' _Comic Con'_ I quickly found out. I found out that Comic Con will be held only two hours away from my home, and only four days after my eighteenth birthday. I could go. I could use my own money, my own car and just go. Right then, my phone vibrated. I'm pretty sure I picked that phone up faster then a cheetah. I opened it and read the text.

**Um, my name is Matthew Smith. I'm trying to contact Victoria? Is this her number? I apologize for that odd phone call. Lol.**

**  
**I freaked out. I think I passed out, not really, but I was close. Matt Smith texted me. I was furious and in love at the same time. I stared at the phone forever.

**Matt-Hello? Are you there? I don't have a lot of time. I am begging you, please respond. I need to contact her ASAP.**

**Me-Yes, this is Vic. Hi Matt, how are you?**

**Matt-No time. I need to know something ASAP. Running out of time.**

**Me-What happened? What's wrong?**

**Matt-I need to know if you would like to come along with the guys and I on a trip.**

**  
**I died. Thats all I can say, I died right then. I ran downstairs.

"Mum! Mum! Mum, where are you!!" I raced around the house.

"In the dining room, dear!"

"They contacted me! Matt texted me! They want me to go on a trip!"

"Stop. Slow down! Four celebrities want to take my seventeen year old daughter on a trip? Not happening."

"What! Oh mum, please! I miss them so much, mum!" I felt the tears coming again, I do miss them so much. My life has been living hell without them.

"I-I'm just worried, dear."

"Please...mum. Please. I'll be safe."

"Oh whatever. Fine! Go spread your wings, dear!" She smiled.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will be safe!"

"I know you will."

I raced back upstairs and picked up my phone.

**Me-I can go! When do we leave?**

 


	8. Wait...what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally contacted by Matt Smith, he wants me to go on a trip with himself and the guys. I accept, and he tells me where and when to meet them. I have a plan...my plan is to not hide my feelings anymore. I'm in love with Benedict. I decide to jump for it...but then everything goes wrong.

~Warrior

Matt didn't have long, so he quickly told me where and when to meet him. Apparently, all the guys will be there. I'm so excited to see them all again. Over the last year, I have felt myself fall deeper and deeper for Benedict. Seeing his updates and interviews online...I think I'm a 'stalker'. That can't be good. I was all packed and ready to go. I walked downstairs to say goodbye to my mum. I walk around the corner and I see my dad standing there with some papers talking to my mom.

"I think it's time. I'm done waiting. Get the paperwork done." My dad sounded so angry. I haven't seen him in months.

"D-Dad?" I spoke quietly and he spun around to face me.

"Victoria..." He walked over to give me a hug, but I backed away and wouldn't let him.

"I-I'm leaving now, mum. I'll see you soon. I'l be back in a couple of days." I kept my eyes locked on my dad.

"Okay, hun. I hope you have fun...be safe." She looked worried.

"Bye, my dear." My dad said quietly. 

I ignored him and walked out the door. I threw my stuff into my little Volkswagon. Not much, but it sure gets me around. I heard yelling coming from my house, but I turned the car on and drove off. I looked in the parking lot as I arrived. No one yet. I parked and waited. About a half hour later, a large white fan pulls into the parking lot. Just me and this van. I got nervous. I have kept my feelings for Benedict a secret, but when I saw a tall figure in a long trench coat get out of the van. I felt my heart jump. I haven't seen him in a year...I've missed him. I opened my car door, got out and ran to him. Without even thinking of what might happen. I kissed him. I wasn't even thinking. He pulled away. I couldn't see under the hat/collar of the coat. I started panicking, what if he is mad at me now? What if I ruined everything? I looked at him. He just stood there. In silence. Then, he broke the silence...

"Well, um, I didn't know you felt that way towards me, Victoria." The man sounded British...but didn't sound like Benedict. I panicked.

"Um...I" I couldn't get any words out. I was in shock...then the man took of the hat.

"Oh...I see. You thought I was someone else." Matt stood staring at me.

"I-I didn't know, I swear. I am so sorry...oh my god." I stared at him.

"It's fine...it's uh...don't worry about it." Matt looked almost disappointed, but I was too busy thinking about someting else to care.

"Wait, did they see that? Oh my god, please tell me they didn't see that.

"They didn't." Matt stared at me, and then added "Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes, of course." I wasn't focusing and was staring at the van, I wanted to see Benedict so badly.

"Who did you think I was?" Matt looked into my eyes. I looked up into his.

"Um..." I looked at my car, and added "Let's just go, shall we? Forget that ever happened. Please."

"Oh, sure. Yeah." Matt put his hat back on.

I walked over to my car and got my things. After loading it up. I opened the door and hoped into the van, expecting a 'VICTORIA!' when I got in. To my surprise the van was empty. I looked up in the front seat where Matt was sitting.

"Matt...where the hell are they!"  I was angry...he said they would be here. Once again, I wasn't thinking. I didn't think of what I was saying.

"They had to change plans, Victoria. They'll be meeting us in New York." I felt bad...I had yelled.

"Oh, okay. I-I'm sorry, Matt. I-I've had some things happen in my life..it's just hard." He turned back and smiled, then taped the driver side seat.

"Then get up here and talk to me." He turned back around and started the van.

I got out of the van and jumped up front. He started the car, and we started driving. I was still in shock, I can't believe I accidentally kissed Matt Smith. I totally didn't mean to, I don't think Matt knew that though.

"I didn't mean that...you know that right?" I looked over at him.

"Didn't mean what, Victoria?"

"That, uh, kiss." I stared at him.

"Oh," He seemed to struggle to say the words "Of course you didn't. You thought I was someone else. It's fine."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Victoria, It's fine." Once again, he seemed disappointed.

"Um, did you want me to kiss you? I-I mean, we've never met at al-"

"I remember when I met you." He interrupted me, and I stared at him.

"We didn't 'meet'." I spoke firmly, and added "You were too busy."

"I wasn't too busy to notice you." He looked over at me, then quickly looked back at the road.

"W-What?" I was in shock, "You noticed me? Wait, are you saying you have a crush on me? Are you serious?"

"What!" Matt looked defensive, "Of course not. I don't have crushes, Victoria." He stared at the road.

"Please, call me Vic." I spoke softly now.

I accused him, and I shouldn't have. Of course he didn't have a crush on me. Why would he? Why would Benedict? I have a hopeless crush. We sat in silence for the longest time. He was the one who broke the silence. Again.

"So," He said softly, "What's going on in your life?"

"Why would you care." I snapped at him.

"Do you have something against me?" He said, he slowed the car down and pulled over.

"What? Of course not. Why?"

"Because you seem to hate me." I gave him a shocked look, and he added "I may be wrong. All I know is that you love the others...the other guys I mean. When it comes to me though, you shut up..you lock up. It's like you don't know how to talk to me, or you hate me. I don't know."

"I don't hate you, I'm still thinking this is all a dream."

"What do you mean?" He started driving again.

"I mean, my life is a living hell right now. Something like this wouldn't happen to a girl like me."

"Huh?" He glanced over at me. "Why is your life a living hell?"

"My friends, my parents, sutpid dreams."

"Dreams are not stupid, Victoria."

"I told you, call me Vic."

"Sorry." He glanced over at me again, and added "So what's wrong with your family? Bothers? Sisters?'

"Alone. I have no siblings. My dad is divorcing my mom, and before I left this afternoon my dad came over to threaten my mom with some papers." I started crying.

"D-Do you know what the papers were?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no clue."

"Plus, it doesn't end there. The only friend I have nowadays is Mel and she-"

"She abandoned you last year."

"H-How do you know that?" I looked at him.

"Um, oh uh Benedict and Tom talked about it." He seemed disappointed. Again.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Nope."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I'm not hiding anything from you, Victoria."

"Oh my god...stop!"

"What! What did I do?" He slammed on the brakes.

"Yikes!" I shouted, then busted up laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You keeping call me Victoria!" I was laughing so hard. He started driving again.

"Oh, is there something wrong?"

"No one calls me that..."

"I do."

"No, you don't. I'm not used to it, Matt."

"Well," He glanced over at me, and added "I like it better then Vic."

"Wha-?" I looked over at him. I stared at him for a moment. I couldn't believe I kissed him. "Okay. I guess I don't mind."

He smiled. We kind of stopped talking then. An hour later, we arrive at a rest stop along the highway. I saw three black slick cars.  _Martin, Tom and Benedict_. I thought to myself. I felt my heart racing. This is it.

I get to see hi-I mean them again.

 

 


	9. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to see them all again! We spend most of our time catching up while Matt stays far away. We all wonder what's wrong with Matt, but we don't really care at the moment. I'm too focused on Bened-I mean them.

~Warrior

Matt pulled the van into the rest area parking lot. I start jumping up and down with excitement. I haven't seen them in a year. I can't believe I get to see them again. He parked and unlocked the doors and I shot out like a bullet. Benedict jumped out of his car and ran towards me. I felt like it was in slow motion as he crashed into me, picking me up to twirl me around. I looked into his icy eyes and I felt like I could faint. Matt hoped out of the van and stood and stared. I couldn't care less though, all that mattered was that I was spending a week with my favorite celebrities, and sadly no one will ever know. I didn't care though, Benedict was holding me in his arms and honestly, nothing else mattered. He spoke first.

"I told you we would see each other again. Didn't I?" He winked at me.

"Yes you did." I smiled.

I haven't smiled in over six months because of things happening in my life. It felt good to smile. I saw Tom get out of his car and come racing over to Benedict and I. Matt stood watching by the van.

"Vic!" Tom crashed into me as Benedict did, and hugged me tightly.

"No way, hello again Vic! It's so good to see you again!" Martin said as he approached us. Tom still holding me tightly.

"I'm not letting her go." Tom spoke quietly.

"Give her some space, Tom!" Benedict chuckled. Tom let go.

"What's wrong, Vic?" Martin asked. I stood blankly staring at them all. Trying to hold back tears.

"I-I've missed you guys. I-I'm surprised you didn't forget about me." I held my hands in one another. Nervous.

"F-Forget about you?" Tom said, with a shocked face he added "How could I forget you? You are seriously the only fangirl I've ever seen that doesn't scream and shout when she happens to bump into a celebrity!"

"Y-You remember when you first met me, Tom?" I was shocked. I only saw them all for one day, not even one day, and he remembered.

"Of course I do, Vic. That's something that sticks with you for life."

"I-I'm shocked." I stared at him. 

"I remember that phone call, Beth Nickles." Benedict winked at me. I smiled and giggled.

"I remember...oh, well I remember freaking you out when I met you at the fast food place outside Comic Con!" Martin busted up laughing and added "I'm still terribly sorry about that by the way."

"I-It's fine, Martin." I laughed.

We stood talking for awhile, the four of us. Matt stood still by the van. Martin was the first to notice.

"Hey, what's up with Matt?" Martin whispered.

"Um," I turned to face Matt then quickly turned back around and added "I, uh, accidentally kissed him."

All their jaws dropped in that moment. Benedict looked mostly shocked. Tom looked like he saw a ghost, and Martin stood starting at me blankly.

"You did what?" Benedict said quietly.

"I'm not judging." Tom said, and Martin laughed.

"I accidentally kissed him." I crossed my arms and added "Not exactly something I want to talk about guys."

"Sorry." Benedict said, closing his mouth.

"So that's what's wrong? Are you sure?" Martin asked, crossing his arms tightly in confusion.

"I think I know what it is." Tom spoke softly.

"What?" I asked, leaning in towards him.

"I think he likes you..." Tom said winking at me. I backed away.

"No, no, no! He can't possibly like me. I haven't met him but once!"

"You haven't met us but once, Vic." Martin said, I stared at him. He was right.

"So wait, Matt likes me?" I asked.

"No." Benedict said, looked over at Matt and added "It's not possible, Matt likes someone else."

"Who?" Tom, Martin and I said at the same time. Benedict looked down at us.

"He likes Karen guys!" Benedict looked shocked that we didn't know this.

"He does? I thought they were just good friends?" Tom said, clearly confused.

"They are, but I'm pretty sure he likes her a lot." Benedict replied.

"Hey guys!" Matt yelled from the van, "Are you guys about ready? Done catching up yet?"

"Yeah. We're coming!" Tom yelled back.

"I guess we better go." I said.

"Yeah, this trip is going to be awesome, Vic. Just you wait!" Benedict said as he put his arm around me and started walking towards the van. Matt stared at us.

Tom and Martin grabbed their things and raced to the van. We loaded up in silence, none of us wanted to hurt Matt...if he did happen to like me. If he does, then that means even me saying hello to a guy can hurt him. I hate it when men like me. I rarely like them back, only because I choose not to date. Benedict however, if only he was my age. We all climbed into the van, I sat between Tom and Ben, and Martin sat up front with Matt. We were ready for the long trip.

 


	10. The Road Trip Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with my guys, and things are already awkward. I'm between Ben and Tom in the back seat, while Matt drives with loud Martin right next to him. I'm so happy, yet so awkward because of the kiss Matt and I had shared. The guys don't seem to care, but it's sure worrying me. As soon as I start to become less awkward...Matt decides to bring it up.

~Warrior

"Wow you've changed, Vic!" Benedict exclaimed while clearly trying to resist putting his arm around me. "Wait...I forget...how old are you?"

"Um," I bursted into laughter, they all joined in. "I'm only sevente-"

"Seventeen, but she'll eighteen in six days." Matt said aloud, and everyone paused and stared at him.

"Yeah, that's right." I said, barely able to understand what just happened. He knew my age, and I've only ever seen him once. "How'd you know that, Matt?"

"Hey!" Tom interrupted, clearly backing Matt up. "We said we'd only keep you for a couple of days..but Comic Con starts this weekend! Two days! Can you go?"

"Wow! He's right! We were planning on going right after we dropped you back off. Can you go with us?" Benedict smiled.

"Of course!" I nearly screamed. Without even thinking about my parents.

I started conversation with Tom and Ben. I kind of shut Martin and Matt out for awhile...until I heard what they were talking about. I quickly whispered to Benedict to keep talking. I listened into their conversation. It was about the kiss.

"She did what?" Martin said. He knew about it, why was he questioning?

"She kissed me, Martin. I know she thought I was Benedict but I can't st-"

"Wait, she mean't Benedict?" Martin's eyes got huge. Oh no.

"I bet you anything she did!" Matt exclaimed. "I know she did...but I can't stop thinking about it. Her lips are so soft."

"You know she can most likely hear us, right?" Martin said. Matt looked into the rear mirror and I quickly turned to Benedict smiling. Matt looked away and I continued to listen.

"Okay, now continue." Martin replied.

"I don't know what to think. I don't think I like her..."

"You love her." Martin grinned from ear to ear.

"Whoa! I never said that! Love is a strong word, Martin. I don't know. I'm just confused."

"Girls do that. It's awful."

"Eh. I've dealt with girls like that before, nothing like this." Matt looked back at me in the mirror. I looked at him and he quickly looked away.

"So, how are you?" Benedict asked me.

"I'm doing great." I lied. Matt gave me the evil stare. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Not worth bringing up.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing well." Benedict smiled. Tom stared.

"I'm doing well also, Ben. Thanks for asking." Tom said with sarcasm. I laughed.

"So where exactly are we going for the weekend?" I asked, realizing they never really told me where we were going.

"Matt said we should drive and visit some friends of ours. Introduce you." Martin smiled. I'm going to be introduced to more famous people? Great.

"Oh. Okay." Matt glanced at me again in the mirror. It was getting on my nerves. I needed him off my back. I turned to Benedict.

"What?" Benedict whispered.

"I need Matt off me...he won't stop staring."

"Kiss me." Benedict whispered.

"No." I stared at him. Benedict's face turned blood red with embarrassment. I felt bad, but I didn't want to hurt Matt. I wanted to kiss him though. If only he was my age.

"Okay, it was just an idea." Benedict looked out the window and shifted so his body was as far away from mine as possible. I swear I saw Matt grin.

"So who are we meeting?" I asked.

"Pretty sure we're going to meet Alex Kingston, Karen Gillan, Chris Hemsworth and his brother, Jennifer Lawrence and maybe Josh Hutcherson. They have a big movie coming out though, not sure." Matt said quietly.

"Wow." I said with worry and fear in my voice. Matt caught on.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They aren't going to like me." I looked at the floor of the car.

"Sure they will!" Tom said hugging me. I laughed.

"Whatever."

"They'll love you, Vic." Martin smiled. Matt just stared at the road quietly.

I'm going to meet a lot more 'famous' people than Mel has ever seen! I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet them.


	11. Hello, Sweetie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make a pit stop at a wild place to have some fun. Matt and I work through the confusion and actually spend a lot of time together. The whole evening. Things that happen...may lead to more than friends. Then I pause and realize I can't ever date any of these guys, they are all so much older than me. I'll be spending my 18th birthday with them also, they plan some...interesting events for my 18th.

~Warrior

I stared at Tom, trying desperately not to laugh. We'd been playing silly games together during the car ride. I have won every staring contest, but Tom and I have been staring at each other for the past two minutes. I heard Matt say we were getting close to where we were eating dinner, I spun my head to look at him with a bright smile. 

"Where are we eating?" I asked.

"Oh, it's...a little surprise." Benedict said, "You have to stay quiet about your age though."

"Huh?" I tilted my head. Matt giggled. "What's funny, Matt?"

"Nothing, I just think that's cute." He blushed.

"What's cute?" I tilted my head again, confused. He laughed and didn't answer.

We pulled into a dark parking lot. There were about nine different lemos in this parking lot. I crawled onto Benedict's lap to look out the window. The sign, shining in neon, read ' **Ric Street** ' and I looked over at Tom. I smiled, resumed my place between Tom and Benedict and grinned from ear to ear.

"It's a club." I said, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Yes, it is. You have to stay quiet about your age, and stick with us. This isn't just a club. This is where the celebrities hang out. You're one of us now, Vic." Tom put his arm around me, smiling.

"Awesome! This is my first club." I looked at Matt through the mirror, he was smiling. Then noticed and glanced out the window. Tom, Benedict, and Martin hopped out of the car. Matt turned around and handed me a green large bag.

"Put this on, you need to look like a celeb. Okay?" I took the bag from Matt, and he hopped out of the car.

The guys were waiting for me outside the car. I opened the green bag, revealing a beautiful lime green gown. It's sweetheart neck line wanted to make me swoon. I absolutely love dresses, and green. It was difficult, but I was able to squeeze into it. I hopped out of the car, noticing I had no shoes. Matt turned away from me, then turned back around holding lime green heels. He opened the front door o the car and said "Sit, ma'am." and I wanted to just die. He was being less awkward now. It was kind of...awesome. I sat on the front seat and Matt lifted my right foot up to slip the heel on. Is it bad he didn't take his eyes off my foot? Oh god, what if he has a foot fetish? I laughed to myself, and he shot me a confused look. He slid the other one on and took my hand to help me up. I stood next to him, his hand sitting gently on my back. I smiled, and glanced at my guys.

"How do I look?" I smiled.

"Beautiful." Benedict said, and smiled.

"Absolutely stunning!" Tom said, also shooting me a smile.

"You look fab as always." Martin grinned, but looked desperate to get inside the club.

"What do you think, Matt?" Tom asked, Matt snapped his head to look at Tom, with a shocked look on his face. Then removed his hand, looked me up and down, and replied. "Like a celeb." and turned to walk towards the entrance of the club. I shrugged.

"That was rude." Tom stated, looking at me with a sigh.

"Told you he isn't fond of you." Benedict said, before following Matt into the club. 

Tom said to follow him, so I did. I walked close to him, then grabbing his arm I smiled at the guard standing at the door of ' **Ric Street.** ' He glanced at me, then smiled. We entered the club to see bright lights, loud music, and drunk people...yes, tons of drunk people. Oh. No. What have I gotten myself into. I love to dance, but I often lose control of my body and end up dancing...inappropriately. Eh, too late now. I'll just have to avoid the dancefloor. I looked up into Benedict's eyes. He must of saw the fear in my eyes because he pulled me in for a hug.

"You'll be alright." He whispered in my ear. "I have to meet someone real quick. Don't move, stay here for like ten seconds okay?" He said. I nodded. He walked off.

I stood alone, hands held tightly in one another. I shifted back and forth. Then met the eyes of an attractive man at the bar. He smiled, and motioned me to come over to him. Now, not everyone in this club is famous, but a lot of them are. I got nervous. I didn't recognize him as an actor. So I sighed and walked towards him with a smile on my face. He was smiling back, and I walked over to sit next to him at the bar.

"Hi." I said, barely able to speak. This guy was very attractive. He chugged a drink down, then smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Josh." He spoke softly.

"I'm Vic." I replied.

"I don't recognize you...what role do you play?"

I froze. _Shit_ , I said to myself,  _I'm not in a role! What do I say?_ Oh my god, if Matt had not come over in that second, I would've been busted. Matt smiled and put an arm around me.

"She plays my girlfriend in _How To Catch A Monster_." Matt stayed calm and actually pulled it off.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to see your new movie, Matt. I bet it'll be great. I hope to see you too, little lady." Josh winked at me, stood and walked over to a pretty blonde.

"Who was that?" I turned to Matt, who moved his hand from my shoulder to my waist. He kept me close to him.

"Josh Hutcherson. Don't ask, he's a flirt. Jennifer Lawrence over there," He pointed at the blonde chic and then added "They are like best friends...with benefits."

"Oh my. Friends with Benefits?" I laughed.

"Yes." Matt laughed. His hand still on my waist. I stared into his eyes. He smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Um," I freaked out. I can't dance! Not with Matt! "Sure."

I don't know what came over me. I said yes. This is bad, REALLY bad. I took Matt's hand and we basically run onto the dancefloor. Just then, they started playing  _Like A G6_ by  _Far East Movement_ and I went crazy. I placed my arms around Matt's neck and pulled him close.

"I danced with my hip hop crew to this song." I whispered into his ear.

"You dance?" He whispered back, while swinging back and forth slowly with me.

"Yes, idiot." I laughed. I got enough courage to throw a Doctor Who reference at the Doctor himself. "Hello, Sweetie." I whispered. I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. I couldn't control myself. I pulled him in to place my lips softly on his. Surprisingly, he kissed me back, strongly. I mean, I couldn't control him. A simple kiss turned into making out...on the dance floor. There was no stopping me now. I turned to press my back tightly against his chest. Then dropping low to slide back up against his body. Matt wasn't sure what to think. He said he didn't know I danced. Great. Things got pretty heated when they started playing the song _The Other Side_ by _Jason Derulo_ one of my favorite artists. I placed my lips firmly against his this time. While doing so, I thought it would be funny. I took my hands and unbuttoned his tight blue button-up shirt. He pulled back to shocked to continue. He paused for a moment, before taking it off himself. Now lips on lips again, my hands pressed softly against his chest. _What is this?_ I asked myself  _I've never done this before, I don't even like Matt!_ I paused inside my head, although lips still going,  _I need to stop._ The song ended. Silence. People staring at us. I paused and looked into his eyes. Silence for about two whole minutes...until. 

"You're a great kisser." Matt smiled, licking his lips.

"Oh shut up!" I playfully slapped his chest. "You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes. Indeed I did." He smiled. Apparently we had been dancing for two hours, it didn't feel like it. Wow. There was an announcement over the radio that the club was closing due to the DJ needing to leave. I sighed as I stood there hands locked with Matt, eyes locked on each other. People started leaving...silence for about three minutes...then.

"I should probably go find my shirt now." Matt smirked.

I busted out laughing. Like, I died. I was on the ground crying of laughter as he walks into the crowd to find his shirt. Tom and Benedict came out of a back room. They stood by the door. Letting people out. The club was just about empty when Martin came out of a room with a girl. She looked as if an earthquake had hit. Martin looked like he had walked out of heaven.

"Martin, what happene-?"

"I've learned not to ask." Tom said. He chuckled. I shot him a shocked face.

"Not judging." I said, laughing.

"I FOUND MY SHIRT!" Matt screamed from the top of his lungs from behind the bar. He popped up and smiled while holding up his shirt. Tom and Benedict's face was absolutely priceless.

"Sarah, what happened while we wer-?"

"Don't ask." I cut off Benedict, with a wink and a smile.

"Okay...then..." Benedict looked shocked and disappointed...I didn't feel bad though. I turned to Matt, now fully clothed. I sighed. He is truly amazing, isn't he?

"Well, that was eventful." Matt spoke quietly. Trying not to look at me. I was dying of laughter inside, but my face was not amused.

"Yeah." I replied. "Let's go!"

We eventfully made our way back to our lemo, and very quickly Benedict asked.

"How was your night?"

"Great!" I spit out, closing my mouth quickly when I noticed Matt smiling in the mirror. I winked at him, he blushed.

"Awesome!" Benedict smirked, "That's nothing compared to what we have planned for your birthday!"

"Oh god..." I sighed.

 

What did they have planned for me that could possibly be worse than taking me to a club?

I can think of a lot of things.

Great. 

 


	12. Demons? Angels? I don't understand that reference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a solid week and a half since I left home. My birthday is only three days away! The guys and I meet up with some friends of Tom's. Let's just say I don't believe in the supernatural...but hey, the Winchester boys are hot.

~Warrior

"Oh my god, that was a lot of fun." Tom spoke while laughing. We had just walked out of another bar.

"I'm kind of worried guys, I'm underage..." I laughed. Matt glanced at me with a worried look.

"Oh, please. You haven't drank anything....yet!" Tom put his arm around me. Ben looked concerned, but didn't speak.

"Hey, guys, enough partying...Tom we need some people to hang with and introduce Vic to!" Martin spoke while trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm on it, dude. I'll see who's available tonight." Tom pulled out his phone.

"Hey," I pulled mine out. "How about you guys give me numbers that actually work this time?"

"Alright." Martin took my phone and made his own contact. I saw him take a wild selfie for his contact photo. Ben stood a couple feet back from us, quiet as a mouse.

"Hey," I fell back behind to speak to him. "What's going on, you okay?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Why, Ben? What about?"

"Tom's friends." Ben shrugged his shoulders. "They really don't like me."

"What do you mean 'Tom's friends'? All of them? He has a whole ton."

"No, the one's he is contacting."

"How do you know who he is contacting?"

"They are his best friends, Vic! One of them is very mean to me. The last time I saw him, when Tom invited them all to dinner with us, we got in a huge fight when he insulted my TV show."

"Well," I bumped Ben. "I love your show if it helps any." I winked at him, and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to get along with them."

"Who are 'they' anyways?"

"Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins."

"I have no clue who they are."

Tom spung around with a smile on his face and ran to Ben and me. Martin followed quickly. Matt stood completely still with the same look Benedict had on his face.

"Jensen and Misha are able to join us for dinner at Cami's Cafe down the street." Tom was grinning ear to ear, but Ben stared at the ground.

"Jensen doesn't like me too well, Tom." Benedict shook his head. "I'll call it a night and let you all join them."

"I'm not going either." Matt said firmly. "I don't like Jensen."

"Hate to say it, but I am backing out as well. Jensen can go fuck himself." Martin placed his head in his hands. I stood confused.

"Wow guys, harsh much?" Tom shook his head. "Fine, whatever. We'll go then, Vic, just you and me." Tom placed his arm around me. The others left and I stood alone with Tom awaiting our limo.

"Tom," I tilted my head and crossed my arms. "What is it with Jensen Ackles? Why don't they like him? Who is he even?"

"Well," Tom stared at the ground. "Benedict and Jensen got into a fight last time we went out for dinner. Martin doesn't like Jensen because of what Jensen did to Ben's face that nice. You could say Martin, fancies Benedict in a way."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Matt on the other hand...Matt loves him. I don't know why he would back out."

"So, who is Jensen Ackles exactly?"

"Ever seen Supernatural?"

"Um, the TV show?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, yeah I love that show!"

"That's Jensen, babe. He plays, uh, Dean Winchester."

"No way! He's attractive."

"Um," Tom got a surprised look on his face. "I know why Matt didn't come! Matt clearly likes you in some way. Matt knows Jensen is a ladies man, and didn't want to witness you get hooked on him!

"Oh, please. I will not get 'hooked' on any celebrity I meet. I promised you guys that."

"You clearly haven't met Jensen Ackles, girl." Tom pointed to the limo pulling in.

He then helped me into the limo and we started driving towards the small cafe called "Cami's Cafe". I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a sparkly blue gown with beautiful blue heels. Tom had bought me this outfit. I suddenly wanted to change. I tapped Tom.

"Hey, do we have time to stop so I can change into something more comfortable for a cafe?"

"Yeah, sure." Tom told the driver to stop at our hotel.

When we arrived I ran upstairs to my room, I quickly looked through my suitcase for something not so "my life is hell"-ish, I looked for something more beautifully comfortable. I changed into a nice black hoodie, with black skinny jeans and a black hat that said "Zombie Killer" on it. I felt amazing. I ran back downstairs to where Tom was waiting for me. I hopped back into the limo, and once we started driving I instantly looked out my window and saw someone familiar walking on the side walk.

"Tom! I think I know that man!"

"Um," Tom turned to glance. "I don't know him."

"Oh," I quickly realized the man looked a lot like one of my old celebrity crushes, but it was not him. "It's not him, nevermind."

"Here we are!" Tom smiled.

We pulled into the cafe parking lot, and I quickly noticed two men standing outside the cafe. One was so attractive...I knew instantly he must be Jensen Ackles. The other man wore blue jeans and a basic t-shirt. The man I thought must be Jensen stood smoking a cigarette, and also holding a beer in his left hand. The other man, more family kinda guy, saw us pull in and quickly threw his hands up in the air and started running towards us. I got worried. Benedict might have been right, this guy Jensen doesn't look too nice. Tom hopped out, and then reached in to help me out. I looked up and the man in blue jeans was right up in my face.

"Helloooo there." The man said in a high-pitched voice.

"H-Hello." I replied. The man chuckled.

"I'm Misha, pleasure to meet you...?"

"I'm Vic." Misha clapped his hands and danced in a circle.

"Tom talks about you allll the time. It get's annoying." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever, Misha." Tom replied with a smile. I stayed completely silent, and then my breathing stopped when Jensen walked up to us.

"Wassup, Tom." Jensen reached out and shook Tom's hand then did a man hug. I stood silent and stared at the man. He ignored me and started conversation instantly.

"Not much, what about you, Jensen?" Tom chuckled. I turned to Misha.

"Um," I leaned over to whisper. "is Jensen, uh, nice?" I asked. Misha broke into laughter. Jensen looked over and noticed me instantly staring at him.

"What are you staring at, lady?" Jensen walked over to me. I stood staring up at him. He wasn't too tall for a grown man, but to me he stood a good few inches above me.

Tom glanced at me with a goofy face. That made something in me click, and something in me changed. I instantly changed my posture and stood and stared at Jensen right in the eyes.

"You, sexy." Jensen smiled.

"I noticed." He turned and continued a conversation with Tom. Tom and Jensen started to walk into the cafe. Misha and I stood still for a moment in silence.

"He is nice." Misha chuckled. "After you get to know him."

"And how long does that take?" I asked.

"Depends. For men? A loooong time. For woman? Seconds."

"Oh."

Misha and I started walking in to meet up with Tom and Jensen inside.

Jensen has already rubbed me the wrong way. Just something about the guy.

I wonder what his co-worker Jared Padalecki is like...

And when do I get to meet them all together. 

 

 


	13. I Am A Hunter: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the "I Am A Hunter" series, I travel with a different crew for a day. I see what their lives are like compared to the guys' lives. Well, you could almost say they kidnapped me. :)

~Warrior

I stared at Jensen from the other side of the table. He ignored my eyes and kept conversation going. Misha sat next to me, and would not stop talking. I turned to look at Misha and he had his phone in my face.

"Smile!" I heard Misha's phone snap a picture. "I'm so tweeting this."

"Misha," Tom chuckled. "Vic doesn't like people taking pictures of her without permission."

"Oh," Misha got an upset look on his face. "Sorry, Vic."

"Vic." Jensen spoke my name deeply. He took a sip of his beer, and he stared right at me. I stared back.

"Y-Yes, that is my name."

"Vic." Jensen repeated. "What does Vic stand for? It's not an actual name."

"She doesn't like being called 'Victoria' so she is called 'Vic' instead." Tom answered.

"Victoria is a beautiful name, miss, why" he took another sip of his beer. "do you avoid the name?"

"Um," I thought of a comeback. "Why do you bury yourself in alcohol?"

"What?" Jensen got an offended look upon his face. "How did you kno-?"

"Just answer the question." Tom and Misha watched us with looks of 'omg' on their faces.

"To um, forget things I guess."

"Things you are ashamed of?"

"Yes." Jensen stared into my eyes. I tried not to show the fear I felt.

"My father used to be a good man." The boys got comfortable in the booth and stared at me contently. Jensen just sipped his beer. "He recently, in the past year, got very abusive to my mum and me. My dad ordered for a divorce, but mum loved him still and took as much time as he would allow to handle the paperwork." I glanced at Tom. "The day you and the guys contacted me about leaving was the day my father came to the house to order my mum to finish the paperwork. In my eyes, when I return home I will no longer have a father. Just a heartbroken mum."

"Wow..." Misha said quietly with a sad look.

"Go on." Jensen spoke deeply.

"Basically, what I am saying is my father was the one to always call me 'Victoria'. He used to scream it at me when he was angry. My mum has always, from day one, called me 'Vic'. I adapted to the name because every time someones calls me 'Victoria' my heart breaks all over again, and I remember my father instantly. So, excuse me," I glanced at Jensen with tears in my eyes. "but according to me Vic is my only name. Vic stands for Vic."

"Um," Jensen swallowed. "Right. I apologize."

"Wow, Vic. I didn't know..." Tom swallowed and looked at his beverage. Misha just sat quietly. I had to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, well. I am bored. I need something to do! My eighteenth birthday is only two days away. I want to do something exciting tomorrow!"

"Hey! I know what you could do, Vic!" Misha smiled. Jensen shot him a big fat 'NO' look.

"And what is that?" I asked. noticing Jensen rolling his eyes while sipping at his beer.

"You should come with Jensen and I tomorrow and meet some of our friends. If that's okay with your crew." Misha glanced at Tom.

"That sounds lovely." Tom nodded and smiled. Jensen huffed.

"Really, Misha? Don't you think we're a bit, I don't know, busy?" Jensen said, sounding almost angry.

"What are you talking about, Jensen? We aren't busy at all." Jensen huffed again.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay! So we'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow morning and you can spend the day with us!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I smiled, and the shot a smirk at Jensen. He just stared.

We said our goodbyes to Misha and Jensen. Jensen just walked out to the car, while Misha stayed and said goodbye to us. I watched Jensen stumble out to the car. I told Misha I thought he was drunk and Misha nodded. Misha said he drinks a lot nowadays. I shrugged. It happens. Tom and I walked out after Misha and hopped into our limo. I smiled at Tom and told him thank you for letting me meet them, and also thanks for letting me spend the day with them tomorrow.

"Do you think I'll meet Jared Padalecki?"

"Yes, of course. Also a lot of the other actors they know. They know quite a few, Vic."

I smiled and leaned on Tom's shoulder.

"Also," Tom said quietly. "Jensen is probably going to be rough on you, so just be careful around him okay? I trust him, but sometimes he doesn't know when enough is enough."

"He can try his best, Tom." I laughed and Tom laughed with me.

By the end of tomorrow, Jensen and I will be good friends.

I can feel it.

 

 


	14. I Am A Hunter: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the "I Am A Hunter" series, I travel with a different crew for a day.
> 
> In this chapter I go along with Misha and we meet up with some of their friends. I meet the oh-so-popular Jared Padalecki and he isn't like Jensen...like I thought he would be. I also get ready to meet other actors I have secretly wanted to meet...including my old celebrity crush Richard Dean Anderson...who isn't at all what he used to be.

~Warrior

I opened my eyes as my alarm rang, I moaned and rolled over then I noticed...Misha Collins was laying next to me with a huge smile. He opened his mouth and whispered softly.

"You're awake." He gave me a huge smile.

"Um," I stared at him, then slowly rolled backwards out of the bed. "Why are you in my hotel room?"

"Tom let me in." Misha pointed to the kitchen. Tom sat with a smile on his face. He held up my hotel card.

"Oh did he now." I smirked at Tom, then laughed. Misha chuckled. 

"Alright," Tom stood and walked over to place his hands on my shoulders. "Have a fun day, okay? Text my number if you need anything at all."

I stared into his eyes. I never thought I'd be this lucky of a 'fangirl'. I mean who doesn't want an attractive well-known actor looking you in the eyes and telling you "Text me if you need anything"? I slipped into my sweat pants and sweatshirt. Misha glared me up and down.

"Don't you want something a little less "my life is hell"-ish?" I busted up laughing.

"Yeah," I smiled and Misha smiled as well. "I'll change."

I surfed through my suitcase, but failed to find anything good to wear. I actually felt myself wanting to look  _stunning_ _._ I mean, what's wrong with me? I never want to look  _stunning_! I slipped into my blue dress and heels Tom had bought me. I pinned my hair up in a beautiful messy bun. I walked out and Misha grinned from ear to ear. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Misha chuckled. Tom walked over to me and placed his hands around my neck to pull me in for a kiss on the forehead.

"You look stunningly beautiful, Vic." Tom looked into my eyes and I glanced back, but for some reason I was unable to keep eye contact. I actually felt a little  _uncomfortable_.

Misha escorted me outside and into the limo that was parked waiting for us. I hopped in to see a man dress in black from head to toe. He wore a strange looking hat, not exactly a top hat, but almost. He smiled as he watched me hop in. Misha introduced me to him. I didn't get his name. I then sat down and noticed another man sitting in front of me, beer in hand, reading a newspaper with sunglasses on. My stomach turned.... _Jensen_. I stared at him, he didn't seem to look at me at all. Misha got in and closed the door and took a seat next to me. Jensen looked up, and spoke in a deep growl-like voice.

"No. Talking." Jensen returned to his newspaper.

The man dressed in black from head to toe put his hand out and symbolized a gun with his hand and pretend to shoot Jensen. I chuckled trying to contain my wanting to die of laughter. I like this guy already, whoever he is. His longer brown hair was in his eyes most of the time, but every once in awhile during the car ride I saw him push it back to reveal his beautiful hazel-like eyes. He shot me a half smile at one point. I ranked my brain trying to figure out who this guy was, but I just couldn't figure it out. It couldn't be Jared Padalecki, could it? I stared at him awhile longer. Then Jensen spoke up.

"You gonna keep staring at him like he's a fucking Calvin Klein model?" Jenson took off his shades. My face got blood red. I was so embarrassed. The brown-haired man looked up at me smiling. He then saw my face and he stop and grinned.

"Hey," he spoke softly and quietly. "It's okay." He smiled, and I wanted to melt. He seemed so nice...unlike Jensen over there. I glanced back at Jensen, who was once again glued to his beer and newspaper. Misha glued to his phone. The brown-haired man leaned over to whisper to me.

"I'm not a Calvin Klein model, sadly." He pulled away smiling. He stared at me for a moment before leaning over again to whisper "I'm Jared, by the way. Jared Padalecki."

I looked into his eyes, I swear I could've died in that second. He was so nice in person, and he was so much more handsome.

"I'm Vic." I smiled, and he returned the smile before resuming upright. He kept his eyes on me for awhile before starting conversation with Misha. Jensen sat quietly ignoring us. I stared him down, and before too long...he noticed. He took off his shades and leaned over to get right into my face. I could've sworn that he was going to make another rude comment or tell me to 'mind my eyes' or something mean like that, but what he actually did blew me away.

"Staring contest." He smirked. "Go."

I opened my eyes more, and Jensen smirked. He stared deeply into my eyes. I stared back. Jared watching intently, Misha taking a picture for twitter. I tried to keep my eyes on his, but I felt them driftting down to his cheek bones, down to his lips. He smiled.

"You checking me out, miss?" He spoke loudly. I blinked in shock at his loud voice breaking the silence. He pulled back and sat in his seat normally again "Figures." he said firmly. "Here's my advice, miss. Never stare at someone unless you can beat them in a staring contest, which you cannot, so stop staring at me, okay?" He popped open his newspaper and picked up his beer. Jared chuckled.

"Dude," Jared chuckled again. "You guys are acting like children." Jensen huffed.

" _She_ ' _s_ acting like a child, not me." He said without taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"I'll be eighteen in two days." Jensen looked up at me. He then took of his shades to reveal a shocked look.

"I thought you were younger." He said putting his shades back on. I huffed.  _Rude_. I looked at Misha.

"So," I said softly to Jared. "You guys going to Comic Con?"

"Yes, indeed." Jared replied smiling. "Are you?"

"Um," flashbacks from last year hit me. "I might."

" _Might_?" Jensen said deeply. He looked up at me. "You were there last year, I remember you, you were the lonely lost girl who had no friends."

It hit me like an arrow. I felt my face get warm and my eyes tear up. I quickly hid my face towards Misha, who was too focused on his phone to notice how hurt my feelings were. Jensen didn't noticed, too busy sipping a beer and flipping through his newspaper. Jared, however, stared at me intently. I noticed him from the corner of my eye while I tried to hide my face. A tear streamed down my right cheek. The limo pulled over to drop us off on the sidewalk infront of a bar. Misha climbed out and dashed inside. I guess he was looking forward to seeing someone indoors. I was trying to get out when Jensen pushed himself in front of me to get out. I fell back into the seat, accidentally landing on Jared's lap. Jared moved back and gently took my hand.

"Hey," He spoke softly, and gently pulled his hand up to wipe my tear off my cheek. "I'm sorry about Jensen, he's a tough character."

"Well gee, I haven't noticed." I replied. Jared leaned up to close the limo door, us still inside. 

"We are not going inside yet, I want to make sure you're prepared for what you're about to deal with in here."

"What do you mean?" I got nervous. 

"Let's just say more Jensens."

"Oh god MORE of him?"

We both laughed, and Jared nodded and explained Jensen's friends were clones of himself. He also explained that Jensen was a nice guy, it just took a lot to get to know him.

"You and him are so close though." I replied.

"Yeah, but I have been working by his side for almost ten years." Jared smiled. "I'm sorry again for him hurting your feelings. Now, when he go in here...it's best you stick with me at first okay? I'll introduce you to some of the nice guys...then, if you want to be a daredevil you can go on the devil side of the bar."

"Devil side?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Um," Jared got an awkward face. "Make out session, sex, drug use, perverts. Yeah, that side of the bar is called the 'Devil Side'."

"Oh," I was worried. "That makes sense."

"And whatever Jensen says, DO NOT go over and hang out with him. He'll have you as his girl toy within minutes. Trust me, don't give him what he wants." I reached out and placed my hand on top of his for a moment. 

"Um," I was really worried now. Tom and the guys always took me to friendly bars, this is apparently a more hardcore bar. "I'll stick with you if you don't mind."

"I'll protect you." He smiled and opened the limo door and helped me out.

We then went inside.


	15. I Am A Hunter: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the "I Am A Hunter" series, I travel with a different crew for a day.
> 
> In this chapter I meet a lot of actors. I stick with Jared as much as I can, but he walks away with another actor and I lose him in the bar. While I am lost, I run into the only person I know that I can find, Jensen, and I have no choice but to ask him for help...or hang out with him.

~Warrior

Jared held out his arm and I slid my arm to lock with his. We enter the bar and I instantly want to pass out. The strong smell of alcohol and sex. The noises...the lights...I felt like I was going to lose it. I leaned into Jared and he wrapped his arm around me. He whisper "You're fine." and walked me over to a quieter side of the bar. I saw a super attractive man sitting on a couch with Misha. I wondered who he was, but I stayed right next to Jared. I was really scared...I didn't like this place at all. Jared kept me tucked in his arm until we reached the back of the bar where it was a bit quieter. He looked into my eyes and saw how freaked out I was. I whispered "Please...don't leave me." and he whispered back "I won't." and then we continued to walk back to the end of the bar where is was the quietest. Jared ordered two drinks. I got nervous, I've never really drank alcohol. I mean, once at a school party...but I was sort of taken advantage of. I took the small glass from the bartender. Jared said it was on him, and I smiled and told him I have never drank actual alcohol before.

"No way!" He chuckled. "Just don't get drunk and you'll be fine."

He smiled and clicked my glass with his, and I sipped at it. Next thing I knew the really attractive man that was conversing with Misha showed up next to me. I leaned into Jared once again, and Jared laughed.

"It's okay, it's just Ian." Jared gently nudged me toward the attractive man. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ian. Ian Somerhalder." I reached and shook his hand. "I see Jared here beat me to ya." He gestured to my now empty shot glass. I nodded.

"She's a little bar-sick you could say." Jared smiled while wrapping his arm around me again. I leaned into him. Ian stared, and he looked a little confused.

"Bar sick? How old are you, thirty?" I stared at him in shock, my mouth dropped open.

"No!" I was a little upset I looked so old to everyone. "I'm not even eighteen!"

"Hey!" Jared gently covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh!" then we all bursted into laughter. Thankfully no one heard me.

"Sorry..." I said while leaning my head back to look up into Jared's eyes. Jared smiled.

"So," Ian broke the silence. "Jared can I talk to you for a second?" Jared stood and I stood to follow him. "Alone" Ian spoke deeply.

"I'll be right back, I promise. Stay right here okay? Don't walk around, trust me, don't. I promise I'll be right back." Jared leaned in to kiss my forehead.

My gut hurt as I watched him walk away with Ian...I stood alone with men around me staring. I sat down and stared at the counter waiting for Jared to return. The bartender eyeballed me for the longest time before I couldn't take it anymore...I stood up and walked in the direction I saw Jared walk with Ian. I couldn't find him, and I paused and realized I lost sight of where I was. I glanced around in a panic, I couldn't see anyone I recognized...not even Misha who had been sitting on the couch. I panicked and starting jogging around in the crowd, accidentally bumping into random people. Then...BOOM I ran smack dap into a man. I paused, recovering from the sudden crash, and looked up into the eyes of the one and only Jensen Ackles. He stared me down, then he did the weirdest thing...he  _smiled_ at me. He actually  _smiled_ at me. I stared into his eyes for a moment. Then, desperate, I asked him...

"I got separated from Jared. I'm lost and totally freaking out. Can I walk with you until I find him?" Jensen took a sip of his beverage he was holding, then smiled again.

"Of course." He said, almost sounding flirty. I got worried.

Then, as I was following Jensen back to where ever he was headed Jared's words came to mind.  _"And whatever Jensen says, DO NOT go over and hang out with him. He'll have you as his girl toy within minutes."_ My gut turned and I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. I almost tripped in my blue heels. Jensen caught me with his arm, breaking my train of thought and realizing he had kept me from falling flat on my face.

"T-Thanks." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He smirked, and then added while walking. "You can hang with me until you find your prince charming again."

"He's not my prince charming, Jensen." Jensen spun around with a flirty look on his face.

"Oh my, it turns me on when you say my name." He winked and sat down on a couch with some other scary looking actors. He then motioned me to sit next to him. The men stared at me while I did so.

"Everyone, this is Victoria..." he took a sip of his drink and then added quieter. "She's a minor."

The men got really scary looks on their faces and I tightened my legs together. Imagines rushed through my brain of what these men might do to me if they had the chance. I looked at Jensen and shot him a "Please...don't." look. He tilted his head, but kept any emotion off his face. The men drank from their beverages and stared at me until Jensen broke the silence.

"Anyways. So Alex...how's life, bud?" I glanced at the attractive blonde...I instantly recognized him as the actor Alexander Ludwig who played Cato in the hunger games movie. He glared at me.

"Good, you?"

"Oh you know, same old shit." He chugged down the last of his drink and placed the glass on the table. Then, a familiar actor sat down next to Alexander Ludwig. Ian Somerhalder had returned, but without Jared. My gut turned in my stomach again. The men at the table with Jensen were still staring at me like prey. One of them then pushed a beer towards me.

"Beer, babydoll?" The man must be at least fifty something. I scooted away a little bit. 

"N-No thanks."

"What?" he leaned back. "Scared I might of drugged it, sweetheart?" The men laughed, even Jensen.

I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and walked away back into the crowd. I heard my name being called behind me, but I knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to him. All of a sudden he grabbed my arm and spun me around. I stared into Jensen's eyes. I couldn't handle my anger anymore. I screamed at him. 

"Get away from me!" I felt tears coming on. "You're so mean to me, Jensen! You're a mean person in general! So don't you fucking touch me again!" I pulled away from him, and he stood in shock. 

"Leave her alone!" Jared came bursting through the crowd and pushed Jensen back away from me.

"B-But, I was apologi-" Jared interrupted him.

"I don't care. Stay off of her, Jensen. I won't warn you again." Jared, inches from Jensen's face, kept a stern face. Jensen actually looked  _sad_ and  _sorry_. I stood behind Jared, holding his arm and hiding behind him. People were staring. Jensen huffed and walked away back to his table of perverts. Jared turned to me and I wrapped myself around him.

"You left." I whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry, Vic." He held me tightly. "Let's get you out of here. They can get their own damn ride home."

Jared, holding my hand, walked me out of the bar. Tears still streaming down my face.

"That was awful, Jared." I sniffed.

"I warned you." 

Then he helped me into the limo.


	16. I Am A Hunter: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the "I Am A Hunter" series, I travel with a different crew for a day.
> 
> In this chapter, I go with Jared to the set of Supernatural Season 10. He shows me around a little bit (Without spoilers!) and then later...he pulls me into a certain someone's trailer...for an apology.

~Warrior

The limo ride with Jared was silent. I mostly was just wiping my tears and recovering from what had just happened. Jared's phone was blowing up with texts, and I'm guessing from his angry faces it was Jensen contacting him. I stayed silent. Then, I got confused and broke the silence.

"Um, Jared, where are we going." Jared looked up at me removing his angry face and smiled at me.

"I thought you could use a lift up, so I'm taking you to the set."

"THE set?" I asked. Jared chuckled.

"Yes, Vic, THE set." He returned to making angry faces at his phone, and I sat quietly.

Moments later we arrive. I saw a bunch of trailers and poor looking people wondering around. Not exactly what I was expecting for such a popular TV show. Jared climbed out and helped me out as well. He then walked me towards a large building. I walked closely beside him as we entered the building. When we walked in, I saw different sets set up around in the building. I recognized one as Bobby's old house. Then, I saw one that looked like a sewer scene, with demon traps painted on the floors. I walked along side Jared as we approached a tall man in a fancy suit. As we passed the tall man Jared raised his hand to give the man a high five, and then just kept walking normally. I followed silently. We then approached a indoor smaller trailer, the door swung open and a beautiful woman stepped out. I was still in my tall heels and dress...and my feet were starting to hurt. I followed Jared into the small trailer. Once inside, Jared then closed the door and I turned around to see a beautiful brown-haired woman staring at me.

"Is this her?" The woman asked.

"Indeed it is!" Jared smiled and patted my back. I stood confused.

"Well then, come sit sweetie. I'm gonna do you all up." The woman smiled. I looked at Jared. He smiled.

"What? I thought you might enjoy a free makeover!"

"I don't wear makeup, Jared!" I laughed. He laughed with me then gently pushed me over to the chair.

"You do now, gorgeous." He whispered. "Hey Lauren, get her some different clothes also." Then Jared walked out while saying "I'll be waiting out here!"

Without speaking a word, the woman took my hair down from my messy bun. She took her fingers through it and played with it a little bit. She constantly complimented my 'healthy' hair. She kept asking what I used on it and I replied the same way each time "I just wash it daily." I shrugged. It's the truth. I don't wear much makeup, and I don't ever put effort into my hair or anything. I just go all natural I guess. The woman sprayed my hair down with water, and then curled it up into a clip. She turned my chair around so I couldn't see what she was doing. After finishing my hair, she then started poking around my face, putting all sorts of odd smelling stuff on it. I flinched a couple of times when she poked my eyes with 'eyeliner' and 'mascara'. I was disgusted. Then she turned my chair around.

"Oh...my...god." I could barely speak any words...I was gorgeous. My long blonde har was curled slightly and pulled down in front, with a green hair bow placed on the opposite side of my part. I have naturally straight hair, so I was shocked to actually see it curled. My eyes had little wings on the sides, and it gave my face a really cool look. My skin was smooth, and I had a little red on my cheeks as well. I looked  _stunning_. I stood up and the woman smiled. She then walked me over to a rack of clothes. She told me I could pick out anything and keep it. I picked out a pair of tight blue jean shorts, with a white and green tank top. Then, I took off my blue heels and slipped on beautifully decorated green sandals. I handed my blue dress and stunning heels to the woman.

"Hey, um...a good friend bought those for me...do you mind if I can have a bag and keep them?" The woman smiled and slipped them into a beautiful lace-like bag and handed them to me.

"You're done. You're absolutely gorgeous, darling." She then opened the door and I walked out. Jared stood in front of me with his jaw completely open.

"Whoa...I thought you'd have a small makeover...not a 'beautiful to breath-taking gorgeous' makeover!" He chuckled and walked over to take my bag for me.

"I love it." I smiled. "Thank you, Jared."

"No problem." He then got a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Trevor." Jared handed my bag to the tall man we saw earlier. "Take this to the car."

"What's wrong, Jared?"

"I want to take you to someone's trailer." Jared motioned for me to follow him. "Follow me."

I walked a few inches behind him while I followed him outside the building. We walked over to where the trailers were for the actors. I felt my stomach turn. This can't be good. We approached a large black RV and the sign on the outside read "J. Ackles" and I stood completely still a few feet back. Jared paused and turned. Noticing that I didn't want anything to do with Jensen.

"Please, Vic. He has a funny idea, and he wants to apologize." Jared walked over to me. "It's okay. Trust me, I won't let him hurt you."

"Okay..." Jared and I walked over to the door.

"By the way, are you good at Guitar Hero?" Jared asked while opening the door to the RV. I was confused.

"What do you mea-?"

We entered the RV and I saw Jensen standing next to a HUGE flat screen television with Guitar Hero pulled up on it. He stood smiling with a guitar on him. He was holding a second one. I walked up into the RV and I stood staring at him. There were two men standing over by the couches drinking and talking. I turned to Jared to ask who they were.

"That's Mark Sheppard, he plays Crowley. Then that's Mark Pellegrino, he plays...well, he plays satan in the show." I stared.

"You coming, princess?" Jensen hollered at me with a big smile on his face.

"What is this?" I whispered to Jared.

"His way of apologizing." Jared chuckled.

Jensen held out the second guitar to me. I walked over and reluctantly took it from him and put it over my shoulder. The man known as Mark Sheppard walked over, I recognized him...he was one of the men sitting at the table with Jensen at the bar.

"Hello, sweeite." He said as he walked by me to go get a refill on his drink. Jensen looked at me smiling.

"You good at this?" he asked. Jared and Mark Pellegrino chuckled at Jensen and I.

"Oh, yes ." I smiled. Jensen then got real close to my face, I got nervous.

"I'm truly sorry about how I acted earlier this evening, miss." He half smiled, and I looked up into his eyes.

"I forgive you." I kissed his nose randomly and he got the weirdest look on his face.

"Of all the places women have kissed me...that was a first." He stared at me. I laughed and Jared and the two Mark's chuckled.

"Let's play, Jay." Jensen smiled, then tilted his head.

"Jay?" He asked.

"That's my nickname for you."

"Oh, okay then." he smiled and hit play on the song playlist, and we played until our hearts were content.

After a couple of hours hanging out in Jensen's trailer partying and playing Guitar Hero over and over, it was finally time for me to return to my hotel and see my boys again. Jensen walked me to the limo with Jared after I said my goodbyes to Misha, Mark S. and Mark P. Jensen kissed my hand.

"I hope to see you again real soon."

"Comic Con? This weekend right?" I asked. Jensen nodded.

"Yeah, when is your eighteenth birthday?"

"Two days, so um, Thursday."

"Yeah," Jensen smiled. "I'll see you this weekend for Comic Con."

"I can't wait." I smiled and gave him a hug before hopping into the limo. Jared hopped in shortly after.

"I can't believe you and him are actually getting along now." Jared smiled. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, I'm so excited for this weekend. I mean, everyone in one place!! Imagine the fun we'll have all together! Ben, Tom, Martin, and you guys." I had a huge smile on my face, but it was quickly washed away.

"Um, I hate to say it, but I don't think your crew and our crew get along the greatest. I mean, Tom likes us...but the others hate us." We pulled over outside of my hotel.

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out, huh?" I laughed and hugged Jared goodbye, and he closed the limo door after me hoping out. I turned to see Tom standing there.

"Hello, beautiful." He eyed me up and down. "New clothes huh?" I quickly realized I left my bag that had my dress and heels somewhere at the set.

"SHIT." I yelled, Tom was confused.

"What?"

"Jared has my dress and heels you bought me!"

"That's fine, I'll text him and let him know. He'll give them to you at Comic Con, okay?" Tom smiled.

"Okay." I let go a deep breath. Tom then put his arm around me.

"Come on, it's late. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow. Your birthday is just a day away now! Better start thinking about a birthday wish. I hear you're big sweet eighteenth always comes true!"

I paused and thought to myself.  _Birthday wish?_ I thought quietly, listening to my heart. My heart was telling me what I wanted for my birthday wish...but my brain was arguing with me. _  
_

_I want Jensen Ackles._


	17. Rockin' With The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I have returned to my guys, and it's know my birthday. Jared and Tom are acting different, and I can't exactly put my finger on why. I head out shopping with an unexpected visitor and then when we return they reveal their big "secret" that they have been planning for my birthday.

~Warrior

I flickered my eyes open and sat up when Tom flicked my curtains open.

"I really need to take my hotel card from you." I laughed while I rolled out of bed. I stood in shock when I noticed Ben, Martin, Matt, Karen Gillan, and Jared Padalecki standing in my kitchen staring at me.

"Happy birthday!!" They shouted. I smiled, then realized I was in pajamas. I chuckled.

"Um, thank guys, but can I get changed first?" Jared walked over to bring me in for a tight hug. I then remembered. "OH! Jared, do you have my dress and heels?"

"Oh, no. I gave them to Jensen to hold onto until Comic Con." He smirked. "I had to do something to make sure you guys were going to see each other again."

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself, but smiled.

"I knew it." Jared did a a half smile. "You do want to see him again."

"Shh." I whispered. "The guys can't know. Especially Matt Smith."

"Why?"

Jared glanced at Matt, Matt was already staring at us. Maybe it was because Jared was inches from my face while we were whispering to one another. I told Jared how everyone thought Matt had feelings for me.

"Oh, he does alright. I can see it." Jared turned his face back to whisper something once more. "Be careful, now you're eighteen so it's technically not illegal."

"Oh shut up!" I playfully hit Jared and he mocked me while he walked to return with the crowd.

I walked into my closet and surfed through my suitcase once more. Now remember, I thought I'd be gone for at most a couple days...it's now been almost two weeks. I'm now eighteen. I slipped into a pair of jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt. _Screw dressing up today_ , I though to myself. I don't feel like it. I walked out and they all were standing there staring at me with presents and cards. I smiled.

"Thank you, guys. This is the best birthday ever." I shot a glance at Tom, who had a sad look on his face. "Literally."

"Hey!" Karen leaped like a deer over to me. "I'm totally taking you shopping today!"

"Okay." I smiled, I actually get to shop. She hugged me, so I hugged her back.

"Just you and me. No weird people you don't know, okay?" Karen kept talking, and I politely told her I needed to go talk to my friends.

I glanced over at Jared who was talking with Tom. They both shot me evil smirks. I wondered what they were thinking. I walked over to join them. They quickly put on happy faces.

"Um," I glanced at them both. Something is definitely up. "Whatcha talking about, guys?"

"Oh nothing." Tom smiled. Jared just stared with a smile on his face.

"Okay, well I'm going shopping with Karen for most of the da-"

"Oh, we know." Jared smirked. I tilted my head.

"Oh my god, guys! You're killing me here! What's going on?"

"Nothing, beautiful." Tom pulled me in for a hug. "Have fun."

I then walked over to Ben, Martin and Matt. Who were just standing there staring at Jared and Tom.

"What?" I asked while I approached. "Watching you're prey, guys?"

"No." Ben said. "We're just making sure that asshole doesn't text his boyfriend."

"What do you me-?"

"We mean," Martin interrupted me. "Jared might text Jensen to come over."

"In which case, we leave." Matt finished Martin's sentence.

"Oh, well I am leaving with Karen now. We're going shopping." I stared at the presents. "Guess I'll get to those later." I chuckled and told them goodbye.

I walked over to join Karen, and just before we walked out of the door, I met eyes with Jared. He was smiling like an evil murderer. It almost scared me. They are definitely planning something. Karen grabbed my hand and broke me out of my train of thought.

"Come on!" she hollered. "I can't wait!"

After the totally awkward limo ride with Karen we pull up next to a large well decorated store. The clothes in the show windows were absolutely gorgeous. I felt excitement rush through my entire body. I'm actually shopping with a celebrity. I'm actually surrounded by celebrities. I'm actually alive. I felt like I was going to pass out while Karen helped me out of the limo.

"You okay, darling?" She asked. I nodded.

We entered the large store and there were racks and racks of beautiful color coordinated clothes. My eyes got real big, and Karen put her arm around me. She hollered "Shop Til Ya Drop" and hopped off like a bunny to the rack of red clothing. I found myself drifting to the green and blue racks. I glanced through, every once in awhile pulling out something I liked. Then, once I had an armful I walked back in the back to a large dressing room. After about a half hour of trying on clothes (Karen kept knocking and handing me stuff saying "Omg try this on!", I was finally done and had about four shirts, and three pairs of pants. I felt really good until we arrive at the checkout. I realized....I had no where near enough money for even one of these items.

"Your total comes to $5,657.89, darling." The cashier glanced at my face, and before I was able to back out and tell them I couldn't afford it.

"It's on me, Barb." A man in a brown leather jacket placed a credit card down on the counter.

Karen turned and she looked as if she was about to just fall over and die. I looked at the man, and I also...wanted to fall over and die. The cashier handed the credit card back to the man. It was hard to recognize the man, but I was sure able to. Richard Dean Anderson had just bought my over 5k purchase. I felt my jaw drop.

"Howdy, I'm Ric-"

"Richard Dean Anderson." I gulped.

"Y-Yes, how'd you know?" he smiled.

"Um," My face got warm and red. "I used to be like head over heels in love with you when I was younger."

"Ah, I see." Richard smiled. "I'm not the stunningly handsome man I used to be, sweetie. Sorry to disappoint."

"No," I smiled. "It's okay. I, uh, don't care. It's such an honor to meet you, sir."

"No kidding!" Karen giggled. "It's a pleasure, Richard!"

"You must be that girl that plays on Doctor Who." Karen nodded and Richard chuckled. "That show is so damn confusing! I love it though."

"Yeah." Karen laughed and wouldn't stop smiling. I had to break the awkward silence.

"Well, um, we better be leaving. We've already been out for about three hours. We better be getting back to my place to meet up with the rest."

"Oh, yeah." Karen wouldn't stop staring at Richard.

"It's was a pleasure." Richard kissed my hand, and I heard Karen swoon. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thank you so much, Richard, for the clothes I mean." I smiled, and returned the gesture.

"No problem, missy. Have a lovely birthday."

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"Well, Tom Hiddleston of course. He told me I used to be a huge celebrity crush of yours."

I wanted to pass out. Flashbacks hit me and I remembered I was riding in the car with Tom and I saw a man I thought I recognized,  _Richard_ , and Tom probably realized who it was and then found out that I used to be like madly in love with him. Karen and I said our goodbyes to Richard and went out to climb into the limo. After getting situated in the limo, I looked up to realize in the front seat, the driver, was Jared. My face lit up and I hollered up at him.

"Jared!" I smiled when he looked up to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to your party." He chuckled.

"My p-party?" I stuttered. We then pulled over outside of a huge building. The outside lit up screen read " **Vic's Eighteenth Party: All Welcome** " and I wanted to die. They had planned this...this is what they have been planning from the start. I rolled down the window of the limo to glance through the doors while someone was walking in. I saw flashing lights, heard loud music, and then heard Tom's voice say inside...

"The Birthday girl has arrived!"


	18. Happy Birthday, Vic! (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the series "Happy birthday, Vic!" it's all about me. These next two chapters are all about my huge birthday party, and all the good things, and the bad things, that happen to me during the whole thing!
> 
> HEY GUYS, JUST A FUN FACT. This is the 18th chapter, and it's Vic's sweet 18th birthday!
> 
> In this chapter, I witness the best birthday party of a lifetime. No, seriously. The guys have invited pretty much anyone that wants free food, dancing, and drinks. Remember I don't do good in crowds? Yeah, well, I guess I tackle my fear...somewhat. The next two chapters will be all about the sweet events of my birthday party.

**"Hey guys, guess what? 18th chapter and it's Vic's sweet 18th! Just thought I'd point that out. ;) Hey, feel free to post a comment! I'd love to hear what you think of my story."**

~Warrior

My breath left my body completely. I couldn't believe the fact that this entire party was for me. I glanced behind me at Karen getting out of the limo. She was smiling from ear to ear. I looked at down at my outfit. Jared hopped out of the car and I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him. I whispered that my clothes were unsuitable for the party, and he chuckled.

"Fine then, princess. Get back in the limo and change into some of the clothes you got today." He was smiling at me, I was still in his arms.

"But," I leaned in to whisper. "I didn't get a dress!" I was truthfully upset that I was about to walk into a huge birthday party for me and yet I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Jared chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to be your hero, eh?" He laughed and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Jared...?" I watched him walk back to the driver seat and reach in and grab a black clothes bag. He then walked back over to me smiling.

"Here, try this on." He kissed my cheek and handed me the bag.

So, curious, I ran back and hopped into the limo to change. After I got out of the limo, I was wearing a beautiful green dress, and beautiful diamond-decorated heals. I also pulled my hair up with a diamond pin. I stepped up to Jared and when he turned around he looked like he was going to pass out. He smiled.

"Beautiful. Now you're ready, princess."

"Princess?" I asked. I had noticed he's been calling me that.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you."

"You know," I walked over to whisper. "Vic is my nickname." He chuckled.

"Not to me," He smiled. "Princess." He placed his hand on my waist. "Come on now, you're friends are waiting!"

"My friends?" I asked, a little confused because my crew doesn't 'roll' with his crew. In fact, they hate each other.

"Yeah, I invited everyone you knew, an-"

"And a hell of a lot more." Jensen walked up behind me, pushed Jared off of me and put his arm around my waist. "Sorry, Jared, but I'll be escorting the birthday girl in." Jensen then looked at me smiling.

We entered the building and it knocked me out. There must have been at least a thousand people in here. I glanced around...taking it all in. My head felt a little wuzzy. I hate crowds. Jared followed behind Jared and I, and once I was in sight...people started cheering and clapping as Jensen walked me down through the middle of the huge room towards the stage where Tom stood. Once we reached the stage Jensen picked me up and placed me on the stage. I stood...silently...in front of possibly over a thousand people. I stood next to Tom. Tom announced me and the cheering took off once again. I was trying to take it all in, but all of a sudden a microphone was shoved into my hand. I was brought a comfortable green chair and told to sit down. Tom had a long list of something in his hands. I sat, staring at Tom, in complete confusion. I had not a single clue as to what was going on. I was so spaced out I couldn't hear anything, not even the thousand of people cheering my name. I went from being a basic girl in the middle of basically no where to sitting on stage in front of a thousand people chanting my name. This sin't natural! I glanced down at Jared, Jensen, and Misha standing in my point view down offstage. I shot Jared a 'help me' glance and he replied with a lip sync of 'you're fine.' I then turned to Tom who had been apparently calling my name.

"Vic?" Tom asked again.

"Sorry," I gulped. "I'm here now." I said that and everyone laughed.

"Well," Tom tilted his head. "Where were you?" He chuckled, and everyone laughed with him.

"Spacing out, sorry."

"Not a problem at all. Alright, let's get started with some questions, Vic! I think we are all dying to know more about the person we're all here for!" Every cheered and clapped. I gulped again. I felt my body sweating. 

"O-Okay."

"Alright, first off. What's life like at home?"

"Well," I wanted to speak the truth, but I thought I should keep things...well positive. "Good. I have a mother, who was expecting me to be gone for only a week..and well it's been almost two. I haven't heard from her, I hope she doesn't think I've been kidnapped." Everyone laughed at that, and I sat confused.  _It's not funny,_  I thought to myself.

"Alrighty, next question. Do you have a," He smirked and people got quiet. "Companion?"

"Like a dog?" I asked. People busted up laughing. I was being serious though. "What's so funny?" People just kept laughing. Jensen stood with his arms crossed staring at me, I saw him whisper something to Jared. Then they both got worried looks.

"No, like a boyfriend?" Tom chuckled and the people got quiet again...awaiting my response.

"Oh, um, no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Tom tasked, and my heart stopped. I'm now being forced to answer a question in front of a thousand people...that I really, really don't want to answer in front of my guys.

"Um," I had to say it. Here it goes. "I've actually never dated anyone." Everyone laughed, and this time I laughed with them; to cover up the fact that I was sweating like a pig and wanted out of the spotlight.

"Why not?" Tom asked. It was awkward with Tom being the one to ask me all these questions.

"Because, I haven't found someone that accepts me for me, and that's important." I glanced down at Jared and Jensen. They were chatting...ignoring me. I thought for a second I felt a knife touch my heart, but thankfully it didn't cut it. I looked back at Tom. "It's important to find someone who is not only in love with the outside, but also in love with the inside."

"Like your vagina?!" Someone hollered from the crowd. I got really embarrassed. Then, something I thought would only happen in a dream happened. In front of a thousand people Jensen stood up for me.

"No, your asshole, dumbass!" Jensen shouted sarcastically at the crowd, and everyone bursted into pure laughter. I died on stage myself. I threw my head back laughing. Jensen then looked at me with a huge smile on his face almost as if to say "Did you like that?". I mouthed "thank you" to him and he winked at me.

"Okay, well then." Tom said, trying to recover from laughing so hard. "Next question. What's your dirty little secret? Everyone has one. So let's hear yours!" Everyone cheered and I stared at Tom with an angry look on my face, he shrugged but awaited my response. I thought deep, I mean, that's where you gotta go to find your 'dirty little secret' right?

"Well, my dirty little secret is that I get too caught up in dreams. Like, fantasies that I want to be real, but aren't." I shot a glance at Jensen and Jared who were watching me intently. "I often get so caught up in something that I jumped into an action without thinking." I then shot a glance at Benedict and Matt, and Matt looked like a bullet had just shot through his heart. He knew I was talking about the kiss. "Then, I wake up and realize the feelings I felt were not real. They were a fantasy. I'm trying, trust me, to get ahold of this problem...but it's become quite the problem for me. I guess I just need someone to help me snap out of it."

"Sounds to me like you need someone to sit you down and settle you." Tom smiled.

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"I mean, seems to me like you need someone to settle down with. Since you've never dated, you've never felt the ease of just relaxing and actually allowing yourself to feel romanced by someone. What do you say, everyone?" Tom turned to the crowd. "Don't you agree with me? She needs a man!" and everyone cheered and clapped.

I thought to myself,  _you're right Tom. I do need a man, but no one is right for me._ I glanced at Jensen, and he was already staring at me with a smile on his face. I wanted to think that he liked me...but I knew it would never work. I cannot date an actor. I need a man that can be with me all the time, and an actor is always on the move. Jared was also smiling at me. I felt heartbroken all of a sudden. I felt like no one loved me. I glanced at Benedict and Matt whispering over in the corner, they weren't really paying any attention. I glanced at Tom who was now on his knees on the edge of the stage chatting with a beautiful woman. I glanced back at Jared and Jensen, they were also talking to two beautiful young women. I stared at my hands.  _This isn't happening..._ I thought to myself.  _Why are they all of a sudden talking to other woman?_ I then looked back up and Tom was sitting down repeating "Vic? Vic you there?" I glanced at Jared and Jensen who were staring at me like "She okay?" and I then glanced at Benedict and Matt who were also staring at me in confusion. The women were gone. No where to be seen. I sat in confusion. Then, I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, but can we be done with the questions, Tom?" I asked, and he looked worried.

"Of course. Alright, that's all folk! Now party your ass off!" Tom stood and everyone clapped as I walked off the stage. I walked off and Jared came running over to give me big bear hug. For once, I didn't hug him back. Jensen walked up to me with a serious look on his face.

"So you've never had a boyfriend." He asked, and I nodded. "So, you've never had a kiss?" He tilted his head and Jared waited for my response.

My heart felt broken in two.

 

 

 

 


	19. Happy Birthday, Vic! (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jensen and Jared basically corner me into explaining what happened with Matt...and what still is happening. After dumping it on them, things get pretty awkward when Jensen says he would like to hang out with my crew during the party.

~Warrior

"Wait, have you been..." Jared just stared at me with a terribly confused face. "Kissed?"

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"I knew it!" Jensen huffed and crossed his arms. "It's you, of course you've been kissed. Probably in more places than one."

"Jensen!" Jared looked at at Jensen with his mouth dropped open. "That is inappropriate!"

"Eheh, I know right." Jensen smiled, then saw the look on our faces and uncrossed his arms. "Right, totally inappropriate. Okay, sorry."

"Okay, tell us. What exactly happened?" Jared just stared at me. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Well, about two weeks ago...when I first met up with the guys I went to meet the-"

"'The guys'?" Jensen asked.

"Benedict, Tom, Martin, and Matt...kind of Matt." I shrugged. He never was one of the guys.

"Oh. Right, go on." He motioned for me to continue. 

"Anyways, I was told to meet up with them in a parking lot not too far from where I lived. I was told they'd all be there. When I arrived, I saw a man that was dressed just like Benedict walking towards my car. I couldn't control my excitement...so I ran over to him thinking he was Benedict. I kissed him and it ended up being Matt. Okay, there. Now you know let's change the subject." This was so awkward. I was sweating like a pig.

"Wait," Jensen spoke up. "Not so fast, miss. You're going to explain a bit more. So, you love Benedict."

"Love is such a strong word, Jensen." I shot a upset glance at Jensen. "It was more like, an infatuation."

"Oh, so you don't have the feelings still thought, right?" Jensen's eyes got huge, I stepped back a step or two.

"Um," I looked him up and down. "No, I guess not."

"You guess?!"

"Hey," Jared interrupted. "Come on, Jensen, stay on subject. So wait, Vic, what are you saying? Matt likes you?"

"Since the kiss...yes." Jensen and Jared glanced over at Matt and Benedict talking at the bar. Matt glanced over. They both snapped back to me.

"He totally does." Jared spoke up, and Jensen got an uncomfortable look upon his face. I tilted my head thinking to myself,  _why does he seem so_ _uncomfortable_? 

"Not helping the situation, Jared." I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Jared got a concerned look.

"Right, so you don't feel the same way for him?"

"No, not at all! It was a mistake!" I got worked up. I'm so sick of this problem coming up with Matt. I wish it would just stop!

"I completely understand. You totally have feelings for someone else, so Matt needs to learn his place." Jensen approached me. "Let's go show him who really knows you." He leaned in and I pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing, Jensen?" I spoke up and Jensen pulled back.

"I thought maybe," Jensen glanced at Jared who had a look of 'wtf dude' on his face. "Maybe we could get him off of you by making him jealous you know?"

"I'm not making anyone jealous." I crossed my arms. "If I wanted to, I would've done it already."

"Yeah, but I wasn't available like I am now." He opened his arms and smiled.

"Shut up, Jensen." I rolled my eyes. "You're not helping."

"Well, at least let me hang out with you around your crew, I want to get to know what they are like."

"That an awful idea, Jensen." Jared shook his head. "They hate your living guts!"

"Why though? Because I mocked a stupid TV show."

"I love Sherlock." I spoke up and Jensen stared me down. I shrugged. "Just for the record."

"What do you say, miss? May I please hang out with you and your little crew? Please?" He got a puppy-eyed look upon his face. I was thinking maybe it would be interesting if he hung out with us, but what if Benedict and him went at each other again? It would be my fault then. I shrugged.

"Sure." I replied and he smiled. "But, you cannot speak."

"Wha-?"

"No. Talking." I mocked Jensen just like he had said in the limo the first day I hung out with them. Jared chuckled.

"I'm going to leave, uh, you guys to it then." Jared patted our backs and walked over to the bar to converse with Ian Somerhalder who had shown up recently.

"Alright. Let's get this party started." Jensen chuckled and my stomach churned. This was a bad idea. Oh well, too late now.

We approached Tom and Martin a good distance down the bar from Benedict and Matt. Tom shook Jensen's hand and gave him a man hug, Martin just stared him down.

"Sup, Martin." Jensen held out his hand. "Last time I saw you I had your friend on the ground begging for mercy." Martin moved towards Jensen and Tom and I moved between them.

"Jensen." I glared at him. "Stop it." Jensen nodded and backed off, Martin did the same.

"My apologies, Martin. I'm just playing around."

"That's not funny, Jensen. Do you have any clue as to how much make up it took them to cover his face for filming?! How about you face the Sherlock fandom and tell them you're the reason Sherlock had a beat up face." Martin huffed, and drank down two shots. Then, I realized Matt and Ben were approaching. I stood in front of Jensen. Jensen then made a rude move and pushed body up against mine. I shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move away from him. Matt shot me a 'wtf' glance as he approached us.

"Hello." Benedict spoke and broke the death stare happening between Matt and Jensen. I still had not moved from Jensen. Jensen stood behind me glaring at Matt.

"Howdy, Benedict. How's the face?" Jensen asked, then chuckled and added. "Sorry, just having some laughs, eh bud?" He approached Benedict and held out his hand. "Alliance?"

"Sure. I am a very forgiving man, Jensen." Benedict nodded and shook Jensen's hand. Matt didn't take his eyes off of Jensen while he moved back to his spot behind me, pushing himself against me once more. Matt looked away uncomfortably. I sighed. 

"So," I tried desperately to break the silence. "What's the plan for tonight, guys?" I asked my crew. Benedict shrugged and glanced at Tom. Tom was always the one to plan events and fun things to do.

"I was thinking after the party maybe we could all go see a movie."

"A movie?" I asked. "Actors watch movies?" They all chuckled. Jensen whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, we do." He then put his arms around my waist. Matt's face looked as if he was going to vomit. I didn't exactly 'enjoy' this, but I did like Matt getting off my ass for once.

"I'm going to get you for this." I whispered back at Jensen. Tom, Martin, and Benedict were chatting up a storm while Jensen and I stood whispering for a couple of minutes. Matt stood quietly and still for that time period.

"You know you love it." Jensen whispered back. I sighed. This is getting on my nerves. Jensen acts as if he is attempting to turn me on and he's failing miserably. I chuckled.

"It's not working, Jensen." I replied. He tilted his head. 

"What's not?" He asked. I chuckled again.

"You trying to turn me on, it's not working. It's actually grossing me out."

"Oh, well that's how it always starts." He kissed my neck and that crossed the line for me, I jerked away from him and accidentally tripped and fell into Matt's arms who was standing just a couple feet in front of me. He caught me and glared at Jensen. He then helped me up and the guys were death staring Jensen. "I'm guessing that's my queue to leave then."

He then disappeared into the large crowd of people on the dance floor. I then pulled away from Matt and ran towards the doors. I couldn't take it anymore. The tention of them against my crew was too much. I wish they would just get along. I headed for the doors. I ran into Jared and he hollered at me asking me where I was going. I ran outside and looked for a taxi to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. I taxi pulled up in front of me and I jumped in just as Jared came bursting through the doors after me. With tears streaming down my cheeks the taxi driver drove off and Jared stood watching me drive off. I cried the whole way to the hotel and when we arrive I jumped out and ran inside, the taxi man hollered for payment, but I ignored him and ran into the hotel. I ran all the way to my room and once inside, I fell onto my bed balling my eyes out. Who knew such a wonderful party would go all wrong in just a matter of minutes? I sat there crying for about five minutes before noticing the presents and cards. I stood and slowly made my way over to the table. One present stood out to me. It was tall and green. My favorite color. I pulled out the card and it read "For my beautiful Victoria." I glared at the note. No one calls me Victoria other than my father, Matt, and Jensen. I read the card. " **Happy Eighteenth, sweetie. You're gonna need these."**  This is not a present I want to open, but for some reason I did. I pulled out a small box. Curious, I opened it.

Once I saw what it was I fell to the ground in tears. 


	20. Such A Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, my father finds me...and who I have been hanging out with. Things go down hill fast, and everything ends with a lot of tears.

~Warrior

I sat on my knees sobbing for a couple of minutes. The box of condoms in my hands. The little card inside the little box read  **"For my precious litte whore..."** I could hear my father's voice ring in my head. Mocking me. Calling for me. I heard someone close my front door and I glanced up to see my father standing over me.

"I knew I'd find you eventually." He smirked. "Hello, Victoria." He got a sarcastic sad look on his face. "Oh, do tell me, where are your friends? I want to meet them so terribly much."

"D-Dad..." I wiped my face and stood up. "You can't be here...not really."

"Oh I'm here." He slammed some papers onto my table. "Paperwork is _finally_ done. It took your mum long enough." He huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I was doing great...dad please don't ruin this for me."

"Ruin what? Your little celebrity run? I mean seriously, what the fuck, honey!" He chuckled. "You didn't seriously think this would last, did you?" He pointed to the papers on the table. "Read. Now."

I stumbled over to the table and read down the papers. What stood out?  **"Father has full custody of child. Mother has house."** I stared at the papers, and then looked up at my father grinning at me. 

"You're mine, Victoria." 

"No...I-I'm over eighteen...you can't have custody of me. I'm an adult now!"

"Maybe..but for right now until they release it. You're. Mine." He crossed his arms. "Pack up, Victoria, you're coming home."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say  _anything._ Go pack, now." He gestured to the bedroom. I walked into my room and shut the door. Tears streaming down my face. This can't be happening to me, this was so perfect. Yes, my celebrity friends and I had our ups and downs but I love every single one of them! I don't want to leave. I'm just now getting to know them all. I want this to be my life now. Why can't this be my life now! I hit the ground and buried my face in my hands crying out.  _Why, why, why!_ The word ran through my head a thousand times before I was able to stand, wiping the tears, and pack up my things. At least I'll be able to say goodbye, and soon, once we figure out this eighteen adult custody thing, I will see them again.  _I will see them again_. I repeated over and over to myself to keep me going. I then remembered my party. They're all probably still there partying. I won't be able to say goodbye.  _I won't be able to say goodbye._ It hit me, and tears started streaming down my cheeks once more. BANG, BANG, BANG on my bedroom door.

"Hurry up, Victoria. I want to get you as far from here as possible by the end of the night. Don't want your little friends catching up with us."

I slid everything into my suitcase. Barely having the strength to pull the large case out into the dining room. I turned to face my father.

"Please. This is the happiest I've been since foreve-"

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know." He grinned. "Come on, let's go."

He gestured for me to follow him. I followed him out and locked up the apartment. My father told me to throw away the card, so I obeyed and tossed it. Tears still flowing down my frozen cheeks...I walked out and hopped into dads car. We drove off, and I took one more glance at the hotel where I was staying. 

_It's all over._


	21. Where Has Our Dear Vic Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm heading home with my father. When we arrive home, everything changes. I find out the truth about Matt, and I find out things about my father I never would've have guessed were true.

~Warrior

I opened my eyes with my seatbelt snapped in my face. My father had pulled it up and then let it hit my face to wake up.

"Get up." His voice quickly snapped me out of my dream. I was dreaming I was still with the guys, but I'm not. I'm alone with the worst human on earth.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Don't sass me." He snapped at me. I shot him an angry glance before pulling out my phone and putting my headphones in. I started listening to " _Like A G6_ \- By  _Far East Movement_ " and memories of Matt flashed through my head. I changed the song. Then, " _See You Again_ \- By  _Carrie Underwood_ " came on and I thought of Benedict, Tom, Jared, Jensen...even Martin a little. I sighed and changed it again. Then, " _Drink A Beer_ \- By  _Luke Bryan_ " and I started sobbing. I noticed my father was staring at me. He then put his eyes back on the road and ignored my cries. I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the Caller ID and it read " **Matt** **Calling** " so I reluctantly answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" I said, trying to recover from my sobbing.

"Hey, It's Jared. Where are you? You're not at your hotel room and we're all freaking out." Jared sounded like he was hyperventilating. I started crying again. My father glanced over at me on my phone. He reached over and snatched it.

"Leave my daughter the fuck alone you sick bastards. Seriously, what kind of men take a minor from her home and head out for bar runs every night? BASTARDS. I don't want you speaking to her ever again, and if you do I will know about it, and you will regret it. So just let her go, she's with her father now." My dad hung up the phone and handed it back. "If you dare call them back I swear..."

"I-I won't dad." I plugged my headphones back in, and buried my face.

000

Several hours later I awoke the sound of the car on gravel. I sat up and realized we were pulling in to a beautiful ranch. There was a large barn, horses in one field and cows in the other, and a huge beautiful mansion. Fresh green fields blew in the nice spring air. I hopped out of the car and I felt like I was living in a dream. I glanced back to see my father holding my bags for me. He  _smiled_ at me and started walking for the doors of the house. I reluctantly followed. The doors opened for us and a tall handsome man stood waiting.

"Welcome back, sir." The man bowed and smiled. 

"Take these to Victoria's room please, Travis." My father handed my bags to 'Travis' and walked inside. I walked up and Travis turned and smiled.

"Welcome home, ma'am. May I show you to your room?" I was too much in shock to answer, but I nodded and smiled at the attractive man.  _He looks my age_ , I thought to myself.

I followed Travis up the huge golden staircase in the middle of the entrance room. I felt like I was in a disney princess movie. I followed him around the corner and into a huge room painted white with white carpet. The bed was bigger than a king size and was white and soft. The decorative pillows were made of soft golden fabric. The carpet felt like clouds. I had a balcony, and a walk in closet. And sitting on the white fluffy couch, was a german shepherd wagging it's tail.

"Aww!" I screamed and ran over to the dog. "Who's this, Travis?" I asked.

"That's Bone, ma'am. Your father bought him as a pup and raised him for you." I turned to look at Travis with a shocked face.

"My father...bought me a dog?"

"Yes, ma'am." Travis nodded. "He's been looking for you for over a week straight. Hasn't been home for days."

"He went looking for me?" I tilted my head in pure confusion. "He did all of this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am, he did." I shook my head in disbelief.

"He was so mean, he sent me a box of condoms!" I shouted, then my dad came around the corner into my room.

"What? No I didn't, Victoria. I promise you...I wouldn't do that. That's disgusting."

Then it hit me. It all hit me in that moment. Flashbacks came rushing through my mind.  _Matt always watching me hang out the other guys. Matt always staring at me whenever I was hugging or sitting with any other man other than himself. Matt being nice to me only when I was dancing seductively on him. Matt always death staring me when I was flirting with Jensen. Matt always death staring me when I was all over Jared._ It was Matt all along. I also remembered the box of condoms was unsigned so I had no clue who had actually given it to me, I just assumed it was my father because that last time I saw him he was so mean. Now, however, my dad appears to have changed...and definitely for the better. It was all Matt. I looked up into my father's eyes. He was staring at me with worry.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." I wrapped my arms around him. "I thought you were the same man that divorced mum, but you have clearly changed."

"No," my dad pulled back from the hug. "I'm still the same man that divorced your mother, I'm just trying to get my life back together. Victoria, dear, your mother and I could've never worked out in the end. It just wasn't working. I'm still the same man. Just minus the alcohol abuse and abusive habits." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I hope you like him." He gestured to Bone sitting at my feet.

"I love him, daddy." I crouched down to cuddle Bone. "You've never liked dogs."

"I still don't." He chuckled. "I just know my daughter has always wanted a German Shepherd." He smiled. "Travis, do you mind getting dinner please?"

"Sure thing, sir." Travis nodded and left the room.

"I'm so glad you're home." My dad patted my shoulder while he walked by to go sit on the large white and golden bed. "I'm sorry for being so rough at the hotel before we left. I had to be mean to get you out of there. You wouldn't have believed me if I had showed and said 'Hey! I'm a new man, and you're coming home with me!" He chuckled. "Plus, I'm not going to hide it, I hate those bastards that took you from home. They had no right to."

"I know." I nodded. "But I love them, daddy. However, I understand your feelings. I'm going to miss them though." I looked at the floor while still petting Bone, Bone then licked my cheek. I laughed and hugged Bone before going to join my father on my bed.

"I know you are, and I'm happy to buy you any of the movies, tv shows, etc. that your actor friends are on..but Victoria, dear, you need to understand that life wasn't mean't for you. It's not natural to go from a normal person to all of a sudden you're on TV hanging out with all the celebrities. It wasn't going to end well. The paparazzi we're hunting you, that's why I had to get you and bring you home. They noticed you were a nobody and they were coming after you to find out who you are and why you're hanging out with all these different celebrities. I was only trying to protect you, Victoria."

"I know, daddy." I wiped a tear from my eye and then hugged him. "I'm home now, and I'm happy."

"Dinner will be ready soon. After dinner, would you like to take your stallion for a ride with mine?"

"My stallion?" My mouth dropped open. 

"Did you notice the horses?"

"Yes?" I tilted my head, there's no way...he couldn't have...he didn't..

"Well, the big black Friesian stallion is yours. His name is Jensen." My dad smiled and left the room saying he'd call when dinner was ready.

I froze.

I have everything I ever wanted.

A big house, a German Shepherd, a handsome servant, a black horse, and...even Jensen in a way...since the horse's name is apparently Jensen.

This. Can't. Be. Real.


	22. 13 Missed Phone Calls, 3 Voicemails, and 17 Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I am convincing myself I am living in a dream, literally. I mean, my dad went down a road no one can recover from in only a couple months. How can he be so...perfect? With the idea of running away stuck in the back of my head I consider my options. I make up my mind when I find my phone has 13 missed phone calls, 3 voicemails, and 17 text messages from the guys.

~Warrior

After putting jeans and a plaid long-sleeve over shirt on, I walked out towards the barn. I saw my dad come riding out on a large brown stallion. He smiled at me. He told me where he had put Jensen, and told me he'd be waiting for me out in the field. I walked inside the large white barn, and I saw Travis grooming a pretty young mare. I approached him.

"Hey," I walked up and Travis turned to face me, smiling. "Where's my horse?"

"It's hard to miss him...?" Travis pointed behind me, and I turned to see a large black stallion staring down at me.

"He isn't tired up?" I stroked my hand down the stallion's nuzzle.

"Are you kidding?" Travis resumed grooming the mare. "There's no containing that fellow!"

"Yeah," I leaned my head against the stallion's. "Reminds me of someone." I thought of Jensen...him and his uncontrollable self.

"Your father is waiting, miss." Travis spoke up, not pausing from his job. I turned to him, holding Jensen's reins.

"Please, don't call me miss." I thought of Jensen yet again, I looked at the ground. "Someone I miss dearly called me that, and it brings back to many memories."

"Sorry, ma'am, won't happen again." He untied the mare and walked her down through the barn and into her stall.

I mounted Jensen and I walked him outside the barn and down into the field. I saw my father talking to an attractive young looking man out in the field. I trotted over to them, and my dad turned and smiled.

"This is my beautiful daughter, Victoria." My dad gestured to me. "Victoria, this is Christopher. He lives on his father's ranch down the road."

"Hello." I nodded and smiled, and the man smiled back. "Please, call me Vic." I gestured to his horse. "Will you be joining us?"

"Actually," My dad gestured to the house with an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to let Christopher show you around the property. I'll help Travis clean the horses, and then feed the cows. By the time you two return dinner will be ready. Care to join us tonight, Christopher?"

"I would love to." He spoke with an attractive deep voice. His longer brown hair blew in his eyes due to the slight breeze.  _Jared_. I shook my head to get them out of my mind.

"See you when you get back." My dad rode past me giving me a pat on the back and a wink as he trotted off towards the barn to help Travis. 

I walked Jensen over to stand next to Christopher's beautiful brown mare. I smiled at Christopher and he awkwardly smiled back.

"So," he broke the silence. "The waterfalls first!" He turned and started walking his mare down the hill towards the edge of the woods.

"Are we riding down into the woods?" I asked as I directed Jensen to follow Christopher.

"Uh, yes, that is where the waterfalls are." He glanced at me with a smirk. "Why, are you scared of the woods?" He chuckled.

"No!" I playfully spoke up. "Not at all, just wondering. So, Christopher, tell me about yourself." Jensen rode nicely by Christopher's mare.

"Well," He grinned. "I'm a cowboy. I'm madly in love with Chevy here." He patted his mare's neck, and the horse replied with a small huff. I smiled.

"That's great. I love it when people have great bonds with their horses." I looked at Jensen. Jensen had a glare to his eyes. He just seemed upset...constantly.  _Jensen_. I shook my head again.

"You okay, Vickie?" Christopher asked, and I snapped my head to look at him.

"Not many call me Vickie." I smiled. "But, um, yeah I'm fine thanks. Just trying to forget old friends."  _Old friends? Really Vic? You just saw them yesterday._ Christopher glared at me.

"Your celebrity friends, right?" He directed Chevy down a steep hill. I followed on Jensen reluctantly, the hill was very steep.

"Yes."

"Tell me about them." He asked as Chevy lost her footing and tumbled down the hill.

Jensen froze and refused to move. I screamed as I watched Chevy tumble and roll down the hill and then splash into a large pool of water. Christopher was dragged down with his foot stuck in her saddle. I watched in horror as he was underneath her when he fell into the water. I kicked Jensen hard and he walked down to the pool, and I dismounted him and ran down into the water. Chevy stood up and walked out of the pool on her own, I watched Jensen trott over to her. He seemed to be checking to make sure she was alright. I searched in the deep water for Christopher, but I couldn't find him. All of a sudden Jensen splashed down into the water beside me and stuck his head down into the water. I watched in shock as Jensen pulled Christopher up out of the water and dragged him to shore; Christopher was coughing up buckets. I ran over to him.

"Oh my god, Christopher, are you okay!" I held his face up as he coughed water up. Then, he  _grinned_. I just glared at him.

"Please," He coughed some more. "Call me Chris." He stood up and coughed up some more water. "I owe your horse my life." Chris said as he stroked his hand down Jensen's large face.

I stared in disbelief.  _He's right. This horse just fucking saved him. How is that even possible?_ I watched them for a minute while my brain wondered to places.  _This can't be reality._ I thought to myself.  _I mean, horses don't run over to a injured one and make sure it's alright. Horses aren't smart enough to be able to run into five foot deep water and find a human and drag them out._ Or is it? Is it possible? Chris then ran over to Chevy and mounted her. She walked over to Jensen and me. I looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You look scared to death."

"Chris!" I hollered. "You just fell fifteen feet down a steep hill with a thousand pound horse rolling on top of you! Then, you were stuck in the water for more than a minute and a half...how are  _you_ alright?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad I am." I was sweating and panting like a dog. I mounted Jensen.

"Can we please just head back to the house?"

"Of course, we can always do this another day." He trotted up to stand next to Jensen and I, then he patted Jensen's neck. "Thanks, dude." Jensen lifted and shook his head and neighed.

I just stared at Chris.  _Something's just not right with this._ I wondered what might be going on. Maybe this is a dream? Maybe I'll just wake up and be back with the guys? Chevy and Chris started up the hill towards the field. I secretly hoped that he wouldn't fall again. No offense, but Chevy doesn't look to stable on her feet. Jensen handled the hill very nicely, and once at the top I couldn't control him, and he turned to make sure Chevy made it up fine. I just stared. Jensen then trotted up towards the stable. I had barely any control of him at this point. Chevy and Chris were right behind us. After grooming Chevy and Jensen, Chris and I put them out in the field. I then dashed towards the house. I needed a breather. So I ran inside, past Travis, and up stairs to my room. I slammed the door and crashed on top of my bed. I landed on top of my phone. I just laid in complete silence for several minutes before deciding to glance at my phone. My mouth dropped open. Thirteen missed phone calls, 3 voicemails, and 17 test messages. I unlocked my phone and checked the voicemails first.

**Voicemail One: Hey, Vic, it's Jared. Um, worried sick about you. Please, I'm begging you, at least call and let me know if you're okay with your father. All I know from what Jensen told me was that he is abusive and I'm really worried about you. Please, call me back.**

**Voicemail Two: Hey, Vic, it's Benedict. Not sure why I'm calling but I heard your father showed up and somehow you're with him now. Please let me know if you're okay. Worried.**

**Voicemail Three: Hey, it's Tom. I was told you left the party and I wanted to apologize if it was because of the questions. I feel really bad. I also heard from Jared that you're apparently with your father, and I know that's not good. Please...just...call and let me know if you're okay? Thanks, bye.**

After listeningto the voicemails, I was already sobbing.  _This isn't a dream. This is really happening. They are worried about me._ Thoughts dashed through my head so fast...I got a headache. I then click on Text Messaging to check the messages. Eight were from Jared, five from Tom, three from Martin and one from... _Jensen_. I saw that he had texted me and I instantly click on the message.

**Hey, miss, I heard that you're with your father?! Look, I know I'm a jerk, but if you're in trouble give me ten minutes and no matter where you're at I'll be there. Let me know if you're in trouble, or need anything at all. Love you, XOXO ~Jensen~**

I felt a huge tear stream down my left cheek. " **Love you, XOXO** ". _Does he love me?_ I asked myself. I read the ending at least twenty times before backing up to look at the other messages. Most of them were from Jared and all he really kept saying is "Please reply" and "Please let me know if you're okay" so I clicked to reply. Then, I heard a knocking on my door. It was my father calling me to dinner. I put my phone down on my side table and walked out to go eat dinner with Travis, Chris, and dad. I left my phone sit. I then remembered what my father had said in the car.

 _"If you dare call them back I swear..."_  


	23. Goodbye, father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I can't take it any longer. I have decided what I want with my life, and that's to be with the guys. I have dinner with my father, Travis, and Chris. Then I pack my bags, but I won't be leaving alone.

~Warrior

 _After dinner_. I kept repeating inside my head as I walked down the steps. I turned and walked into the kitchen to see Chris chatting with my father while Travis is in the kitchen. I smiled as I enter the room and sat down at the table. My father turned to face me.

"I heard about Chris's accident." My father patted Chris's back. "Glad you're okay, bud."

"Thanks." Chris smiled. "I owe Jensen my life."

"Jensen?" My father asked. "The horse? What did he do?"

"Sir, he pulled me out of the water. Vickie was unable to find me, and he pulled me out."

"The  _horse_ did?" My father asked.  _Good_ , I thought to myself.  _I'm not the only one that thinks this is weird and creepy and everything not natural._ I watched silently as my father sat at the end of the table, and Chris sat down next to me. Travis then came into the room carrying three plates.

"Thank you." I spoke softly as Travis put a plate down in front of me. "Where's yours?" I asked.

"Oh, right here." He gestured to one of the three plates. 

"I'm confused," I tilted my head. "There's only three plates and there are four of us."

"I don't eat." Chris smiled. "Never have and never will." I felt my mouth drop open.  _He's pulling my leg...he_ has  _to be pulling my leg._ I stared at him, and he turned to chat with my father more.  _I_ have  _to get out of here._

"I need to use the restroom real quick." I smiled and left the table and then ran up into my room.

I jumped on my bed and picked up my phone and dialed whichever number called me last. I knew it was one of the guys, just couldn't remember who.

"Hello?" I heard Jared's voice. "Vic?"

"Jared!" I tried to contain my happiness. "Look, I don't have long. If my father finds out I'm talking to you I'm dead. Okay, look, I'm leaving here, but I don't know how far from you guys I am."

"You don't know where you are?" He asked, worry all in voice.

"No, I was asleep most of the ride here. All I know is I'm leaving. Something's not right here, Jared!"

"Okay, well once you know your location, let me know. I'll come to you, no matter how far I don't care."

"Thank you," I felt a tear come on. "So much, Jared."

"Talk to you soon." Jared said before hanging up. I then jumped up off the and before I could open my door it opened to reveal Chris staring at me.

"Was that your celebrity friend?" He questioned, my heart beat out of my chest.

"Um, no, that was my friend Melissa." I replied before exiting the room to rejoin Travis and my father at the table.

After eating, I returned to my room to pack. I had no choice but to pack a small backpack. I couldn't take my large suitcase. I walked over to my balcony and looked out over the field. I saw Jensen grazing down below and I had an idea.  _I can use a backpack and ride Jensen out of here. He's my horse apparently anyways._ I then saw Bone down below me chasing a cat by the barn.  _Maybe Bone will come with me?_ I asked myself. We'll have to see. I returned indoors and finished packing. If my dad checks my backpack and sees the clothes...I'll tell him I'm going swimming in the river or something weird. He'll believe me. I mean, he believed that Chris fell fifteen feet down a steep hill and was fine. I walked down the stairs and noticed my dad walking out of the kitchen. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, sweeti-" He noticed my backpack on my back. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes." I said normally. "I'm going on a ride down to the river, I might swim."

"Oh!" He smiled. "Why didn't you say so?" He chuckled, and I headed for the door. "Why don't you take Chris with you?" He gestured to Chris who was walking down from upstairs.

"Um," I turned to look at Chris who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I promise I won't fall again."

"Sure." I said with a fake smile. "But can I have a minute or two alone with Jensen? You know, bonding time and shit." My dad glared at me. He always hated it when I cussed.

"No problem. I'll wait here." He smiled. "Give you about  ten minutes to saddle him up and bond with him." Chris smiled, then left with my father and disappeared into the basement. 

I walked outside and whistled for Bone. He came running around the corner covered in blood. My mouth dropped open. I wanted to shout at him for killing the cat, but I knew I couldn't because they might be listening. I made a dash to the barn and whistled for Bone to follow me. Jensen stood in the stall already waiting for me to saddle him up. I did so quickly, and before I knew it I was riding him down the driveway towards the main road. Bone followed shortly behind us. I kept my pace up as a steady gallop down the drive way. I kept looking behind me to make sure they hadn't noticed me leaving. Bone kept up nicely and stayed right beside Jensen. I pulled out my phone, plugged in my headphones and kicked Jensen to go faster. 

000

About half an hour later I rode up beside I sign that read "Bradbury, California." and I felt my mouth drop open. The guys were somewhere down in Los Angeles so I guess we're not that far after all. The car ride felt like forever though. We sat still for a moment. Jensen stood comfortably, and Bone sat down right beside us. I pulled up my phone and dialed Jared's number.

"Hello, Jared can't get to phone right now. If you need to get him an important message please tell me so I can pick on him about whatever it is." I heard Jensen's voice and I wanted to just die and go to heaven.

"Jensen." I spoke into the phone and Jensen threw his head up and neighed. I almost was thrown off of him. "Calm down not you, idiot!" I shouted at Jensen the horse.

"Um," I heard Jensen's confusion over the phone. "What?"

"Sorry, I can't control this guy!" I shouted into the phone, then realizing how inappropriate it must sound to Jensen over the phone. "Um, anyways, I need Jared."

"O-Okay, yeah sure. It's nice to speak to you too, god." I heard Jensen hand the phone to Jared. "It's Vic."

"Hey!" Jared shouted. I couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey," I looked up at the sign. "I'm in Bradbury."

"Oh! I know where that's at!" Jared chuckled into the phone. "So, when do you think you'll be here?"

"Well, Bradbury isn't too far so I'm thinking I could be back at the edge of the city for you to pick me up at around eight tonight. That's about an hour and a half from now. Do you think you could meet me there?"

"Of course, I'll let Jensen drive, we'll be there in no time, Vic." I heard him chuckled again, but I didn't ask an questions.

"Okay," I was about to say goodbye, but I thought I should mention something. "By the way, bring a horse trailer."

"Wait, wha-?"

I hung up laughing. I can't wait to see his face. I stroked Jensen's neck and then kicked him to a steady gallop. Bone followed.

I would see them soon.


	24. Hello, my friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I am back once again with my guys, and boy do they surprise me!

~Warrior

**Meet us at the little bar on W Blvd.**

I read the text while I was galloping down a highway-like road. No cars whatsoever. Bone running equally beside us the whole time. I cannot  _wait_ to see the guys face's when they see I have a horse named Jensen and a dog. I led Jensen down off the road into the brush for a shortcut. Once I exited the brush I came out right across from a little bar called "Miley's" and I saw two large limos parked outside. A smile came across my face; which quickly turned into laughter when I noticed a  _huge_ horse trailer attached to a large red ford truck. I crossed the road and walked over to the horse trailer, all of a sudden Jensen climbs out of the truck wearing a black dress shirt tucked into an attractive pair of jeans. He had a nice cowboy hat and boots on. My mind was blown. He approached Jensen and me. I smiled, and then dismounted and gave him a hug.

"Hey." I said happily. "Jensen meet Jensen." I gestured to my black stallion standing behind me.

"Jared said you had a horse. Not a giant horse." Then he gestured to the large trailer. "Glad I got a big one." He smiled then hugged me again. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," I turned around to see Tom, Jared, Misha, Martin, and Benedict walking towards me. "I'm more than okay now." I ran over to give them all hugs.

"Benedict even came," Jensen chuckled as he walked over to the crowd. "It took a lot of apologizing, but he came." Jensen shook Benedict's hand.

"Glad you children worked it out." I said with a chuckle. I then hugged Tom tightly. "Hello, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful." He laughed, "How was your father?" Then everything got serious. They all froze and just stared at me awaiting my response. I shrugged.

"That's what I need to talk about." I gestured to the bar. "Is this a safe place to meet? No paparazzi or fangirls right?"

"Nope." Tom said, "Already made sure the place was shut down so that we could hang, the bar owner doesn't mind at all."

"Great, cause we need to talk. Something's not right at my dad's house. I'm so confused, and kind of worried."

We all walked into the bar and took a seat at a large round table in the middle of the bar. The bartender brought us all beers, and he glanced at me wondering my age, but didn't ask anything. I breathed for a moment, taking it all it again. The fact that I was sitting at a table with six different celebrities.  _This isn't normal either._ I thought to myself. I mean, it's just not natural for a normal everyday girl to be hanging around so many celebrities. Going bar jumping with them especially. I stared at them while they all had conversation with one another.  _Maybe this isn't real_. I thought to myself.  _Don't be stupid! It's been weeks. This has to be real!_ My train of thought was broken when Jensen spoke up over the conversations.

"Alright, Vic. Tell us about what's going on with your father." Jensen said while he sipped a beer. "And, do tell me why the hell you have a horse named Jensen!" he chuckled.

"Okay." I scooted to get comfortable. "Well, my dad showed up at my hotel. He showed me the papers saying he has full custody of me now. I freaked out, but I can't argue with signed paperwork. Anyways, he took me on a trip that literally felt like hours...but really, we apparently only went an hour and a half away. Which, I promise you guys I was in that car for more than just two hours. Way longer. It just doesn't make since. Then, over it all, I arrived and my dad is filthy rich! My dad was an  _alcoholic_ not only two weeks ago! That doesn't make any sense either. Then, just to make it worse, he made all my dreams come true. I had a black friesian stallion," I shot a glanced at Jensen "named Jensen, and I had a gorgeous German Shepherd named Bone."

"Whoa. I want to meet your dad." Martin said aloud, and Benedict playfully hit his friend's arm.

"Shh, she's talking!" I smiled. Then continued.

"But, what makes it even more crazy is this guys. I mean seriously, this is the creepiest part!" I saw Jensen shift in his seat. "This guy Chris, who apparently lived down the road on another ranch, went out riding with me to the waterfalls down over the hill in the woo-"

"Sounds beautifully romantic." Jensen said with a chuckle. "I bet you loved it." He then got a bother look on his face. "Did you?"

"That's not the point, Jensen." Jared spoke up. "Just listen to her." He then gestured for me to continue.

"Well, anyways," I noticed Jensen just stared at me. "We were riding our horses down a really steep hill and his horse tripped and tumbled down the hill, right? Well hit foot was stuck in the saddle and the horse literally rolled on top of him like three times. That's a thousand pounds or more rolling on top of him. Then, he fell into the river and didn't surface until Jensen, my  _horse_ , pulled him up out of the water. He was breathing just fine the entire time. How weird is  _that_?!" I tried to keep my voice down. Their faces were priceless.

"Wow. That's creepy." Tom spoke first.

"That's weird." Martin shrugged.

"That's kind of off..." Jared had a blank look on his face.

"That's some creepy shit, Vic." Jensen said while sipping his beer. "He must be superman."

"There's more. The guy Chris joined us for dinner earlier and he told me and I  _quote_ "I don't eat. Never have and never will." is was  _creepy_ guys! I just knew I had to leave." _  
_

"So," Jared sat up straight in his chair. "Do you think your dad is hunting you down."

"You make it sound so creepy, dammit." Jensen huffed.

"And you're drunk." Jared snapped. I tried not to laugh, Jensen nodded and rolled his eyes in response.

"He might." I replied, and Jared got a worried look on his face.

"Well then, looks like we're going to have to change hotels." He grinned, then got a straight face again. "Y-You are staying, right?"

"Yes." I smiled, and they all got relief on their faces.

"Alright then, we better move fast." Jared stood up. "Let's get her back into a room, guys."

They all finished up their beers and stood also, I drank mine down quickly and they all stared at me. I shrugged and then we thanked the bartender and left the bar. Once outside I noticed Jensen was inside of the trailer. Jensen and I had not put him up into the trailer.

"See!" I shouted and pointed. "How'd he get in there?!" They all looked.

"Wow..." Jensen stumbled over there. "It's even latched, guys." He pointed out. "How'd you get in there, bud?" Jensen reached in and patted the horse.

"That's odd..." Jared shrugged. "Anyways, where are you riding? The limos can hold about three comfortably. Benedict, Tom, and Martin are riding in theirs, and Misha and I are riding in ours. You can either ride with Jensen or us. He gestured to Jensen standing over petting my horse.

"Do you guys mind if Bone rides in the limo with you fellows?" I chuckled and pointed to Bone sitting and wagging his tail at Jared's feet. Jared smiled real big.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous, Vic!"

"Yeah, I know right." I kneeled down to pet him. "He'll ride with you guys then," I then gestured to Misha. "That is if Misha doesn't mind." Then, I heard Misha scream and I turned to see him jumping up and down. Then, he ran over and crashed into Bone; petting him and rubbing his stomach.

"Um," Jared looked at me and smiled. "I don't think he minds."

"PUPPY!" Misha was screaming when I hugged Jared goodbye and walked over to join Jensen, who was still petting the horse.

"He reminds me of you." I said quietly. 

"Really?" He turned to face me. "Does he drink a lot?" He chuckled.

"No." I shrugged. "Just in general."

Jensen and I got up into the truck. Jensen told me that the hotel they were taking me to was about an hour trip. So I got comfortable for an hour of awkwardness in the truck.

Alone with Jensen.


	25. "You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm alone in the car with Jensen for a whole hour or more. We talk about life, struggles, feelings...and love. Also, some awkward stuff in between. Overall, however, I grow a lot closer to Jensen.

~Warrior

"So..." Jensen said, attempting to break the awkward silence. "You've got a  _horse_!" I could tell he was  _desperately_ trying to start conversation.

"You know, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just turn on the radio." I said firmly while reaching out to turn on the truck radio. He gentle tapped my hand to stop me.

"No," he replied. "I want to talk." I gave him a 'are you serious' look and he chuckled. "Seriously, I want to talk...about uh, life."

"Life?" I asked. "Like what about life?"

"What's your life like? Boyfriends, sex life," He then shot me a flirty look and smiled. " _Daddy issues_ _?_ "

"Um," I shook my head. "I have  _family_ issues. Does that count?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I like girls with daddy/family issues." He shot me another awkward glance. "They are more... _loose_."

"You're awful." I said firmly while trying not to laugh.

"I know." Jensen nodded. "I know I am."

"I don't mean it." I laughed. "I'm just picking on you."

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But it's the truth."

"No, it's not." I replied, seriously suddenly on my face.

"I'm pretty fucked up, Vic." He responded honestly. I shrugged. 

"Why do you say that?"

"From everyone's point of view, I'm a hot actor with an excellent body. However, do you want to know the real reason I turn to alcohol and women?" He sighed. I thought of something I could say to cheer him up.

" _Aww_ , you have daddy issues." I spoke softly and quietly. Jensen smiled real big.

"Very funny!" he chuckled. "No, but seriously."

"Yes, I do." I responded, regaining my seriousness.

"I'm a tough guy, and I'm afraid." I could tell Jensen was being completely serious. It made me kind of sad. "I'm afraid no one will ever truly understand me."

"Like, uh, what do you mean exactly?"

"A woman." Jensen responded softly.

"A wo-" I stared in shock. "W-What do you mean a woman?"

"I've been thinking..." He shrugged. "Nevermind, Vic, I barely know you. I shouldn't be talking about this to you. Jared will listen. I'll talk to him about it."

"No way!" I shouted. "You've already started. Come on, Jensen, open up to me. I want to be your friend!" I smiled, but Jensen didn't respond positively. Instead, he just shrugged once again.

"I mean, everyone knows I'm a one night kinda guy." He stared blankly at the road, no emotion on his face. "But I've been thinking...maybe it's time to start searching for a lady."

"You actually called a female a nice name." I said softly, in complete shock. Jensen almost looked hurt. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

"I know it is, and that's what I want to change! I want to be a gentleman, Vic, but I don't know how!"

"I'll teach you! We can use Misha."

"W-Wha-?"

"Your gay aren't you? With Misha?"

"What?  _No!_ " Jensen looked terrified. I laughed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"God, Vic!" He looked disgusted. "Misha is gay, but I am not!"

"He is?" I asked. Jensen chuckled. 

"No, but he sure as hell acts it."

"I could tell." I responded. "Anyways, I'll teach you to be a gentleman.  _Easy_." Jensen smiled. 

"Really? You'd do that for someone you barely know?"

"Of course. I'm the kind of girl that likes strangers." I winked and Jensen blushed and chuckled.

"Alright then, I can't wait." Things got silent for awhile, but not for too long before Jensen broke the silence once again. "So, sex life?" I instantly blushed.

"Um," I shook my head slowly. "No."

"Yes." Jensen laughed. "Tell me, what was your first time like?"

"Jensen," I looked at him in all seriousness. "You know that I haven't ever had sex. I told you that. I mean, come on! I've barely even ever had a kiss! Do you really think I'd have sex?!"

"Sorry," Jensen replied. "Didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic for you, Vic."

"It's okay..." I responded kindly. "I forgive you." The silence returned. This time lasting for almost ten minutes. We were getting close...about ten more minutes. I turned to face him again. "Okay, so tell me who we can use for your training."

"My training?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded. "Your gentleman training! Tell me someone we can used. A woman you adore, you watch, you care for." I was awaiting his response. It took him forever. After a couple of minutes of him just thinking...we then pulled into the hotel parking lot behind Jared, Misha, Benedict, and Martin. He parked the truck and turned to look me in the eyes. Then, he finally said the person he wanted to use for his training.

"You."


	26. Gentleman: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried teaching a jerk to become a gentleman?  
> Yeah..me either. Until now, that is.   
> And boy-oh-boy, is it impossible.

~Warrior

I popped open the door fo the truck and climbed out. Jared and Misha were climbing out of their limo, and Benedict and Martin were doing the same. I swallowed hard, thinking about what Jensen had just said. He wants to use me for his 'Gentleman Training'. How is that even possible? I mean, I guess it is. I'll just be around him a lot more than usual. And I'll have to make him treat me like a lady. Well, wow, this might actually work. Benedict crashed my train of thought with a big bear hug. Jared stood in front of me with a frown. I laughed.

"This place is safe?" Jensen asked as he made his way to stand next to Jared. Jared nodded, but Jensen leaned in and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jared chuckled. "Calm down. I'm sure your lady friend will be safe."

I stared at him awkwardly. How am I going to do this? How am I going to to teach him to be a gentleman? I mean, the dude has been a player all his life. He has never held a stable relationship. He is all for one night stands. I just, I don't think it's possible. However, I told him I'd try. So I'll do just that. I'll try. I walked to the back of the truck and popped open the back seat door. Now, there's two options here. I glanced over at Jensen standing with the guys. He was laughing, talking, and totally enjoying himself with them. My two options? I could snap my fingers and tell him to get his ass over here and carry my stuff in for me, or I could attempt to carry it myself and pretend I'm struggling with it. If he was a gentleman, he'd see me struggling and offer to help me out. The first option? It isn't lady-like at all. It's demanding. So I'll go with option two. I reached up into the back seat and yanked out my heavy backpack and grabbed the small bag of dog feed that was sitting on the bad seat. I turned and reached my foot up to close the back seat door. I turned towards the guys and started walking past them towards the hotel. I walked past Jensen and he did nothing. Okay, time to test him. I huffed and 'dropped' the bag of dog feed. I looked up towards the group of guys and Jensen was staring at me like 'What did you do that for?' However, Jared stopped what he was doing and rushed to my aid. I huffed and grabbed hold of Jared plaid shirt collar to pull his ear towards my lips. 

"Let Jensen." I whispered. Jared nodded and stood back up to walked over to Jensen's side once again. Jensen stared at Jared. Jared sighed and crossed his arms. Misha laughed. Jared gestured towards me. I was sitting on my knees and staring at Jensen with a raised eyebrow. Jensen did nothing. He glanced from Misha to Benedict and back to Jared. Martin shook his head in disappointment. I sighed. "You're really failing this, you know." I grabbed the bag of dog food and stood up and pushed my backpack onto my back again. Jensen was confused. However, he quickly got it.

"Shit." He said softly. "I was suppose to help, wasn't I?" Jared shook his head slowly.

"No shit Sherlock." Martin said sarcastically. Benedict huffed and Martin laughed. "Oh sorry, Sherlock." Benedict and Martin chuckled and Misha lost it. Misha was bent over laughing as I started walking towards the hotel entrance. I ignored Jensen, who had gone back to his conversation. Jared, however, was following closely behind me. Once I arrived at the hotel entrance, which I'll have you know the doors were not sliding doors, Jared reached up and opened them up for me.

"Thank you." I said softly. Jared smiled.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Jensen isn't really a gentleman. Don't expect much out of him."

As we made our way to the front desk, I explained to Jared the 'Gentleman Project'. Yes, I named it. I'm now calling it the Gentleman Project. Jared laughed through most of the explanation. I just sighed and continued to explain it for him. Once we reached the front desk, Jared reached up under my arm and took the dog food from me. I nodded my thanks with a slight smile and Jared responded the same way. The lady at the desk was staring at us with a face that read 'aww'. I smiled.

"Hello." I greeted her and she giggled a little bit.

"Aren't you too just so cute!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. She was smiling ear to ear. I shot a worried glance to Jared and he was smiling awkwardly. 

"Us?" I coughed out. "Oh no, we aren't toge-"

"One room?" She chuckled. "King size bed? Satin sheets?" She winked and Jared coughed awkwardly. I grinned and laughed.

"Um, sure." I responded and the woman giggled as she entered it into the machine. Jared shot me a confused glance, but I ignored him.

I turned and headed for the elevator. The guys were still out in the parking lot talking as Jared and I made our way up to my room. Jared looked as if he wanted to ask why I had told the woman yes, but I kept my mouth shut. We arrived at my room, #476, and I reached for my pockets. I pulled out the key from my back pocket and slid it through the door. The door clicked and Jared opened it for me. I nodded my thanks and entered the room. Jared followed closely behind me, and shut the door softly behind us. I turned on a few lights and the room was gorgeous. The bed was decorated nicely with a soft red comforter. The pillow cases were a soft gold with a red trim on them. The walls were a light tan color. The lamps were dimmed lights and the pictures hung around the room really pulled the colors together. The bathroom had enough room for...two. The couches were fold-out couches. There were two of them. The bed was bigger than a usual king sized bed. I shrugged, smiled, and turned to face Jared who was putting down the dog food in the corner of the room. 

"Where's your dog going to stay?" He choked out. I gestured to the bed and smiled. "Um, wait." He looked confused. "Um, the dog is going to stay in the bed with? Or are saying you me bed now?" I bursted out into laughter and Jared chuckled, but I could tell he was serious.

"This room is for me, Jared." I shook my head while trying to recover from laughing/crying. "Me only."

"Oh," He sighed. "Okay."

"Unless?"

"Unless what?" He asked. His eyes got big again.

"Unless you'd like to stay in this room with me." I grinned. Jared blushed until he was as red as a tomato. I laughed. "On the couch of course."

"Oh."

"I'm joking."

"About what?"

"God, just get your own room." I laughed and Jared nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He turned to head for the door.

"Jared." I said softly. He turned to look at me before leaving. "Thanks for helping me. You're such a gentleman." I smiled, and he did the same before closing the door behind me. I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Only one night here." I said to myself aloud. "One night, and then I'll go somewhere permanent."


	27. Gentleman: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to be a gentleman...you have to notice the woman.

~Warrior

"I don't think he's ever going to get it." I said quietly while I slid some of my salad onto my fork. 

Jared had come and got me earlier this morning to take me out for breakfast before we hit the road. He was sitting across from me. He was wearing a blue and white plaid over shirt with a white tank top on underneath. He had a black hat on as well. I just couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looked. However, I don't exactly know where my feelings lie. I have a kid crush on Jensen, supposedly in love with Benedict, Matt wants to marry me, and Jared is too fucking cute. I guess the truth is, I love them all. They have become more than just cute guys to me. I remember first meeting Tom. I blushed at the memory, and Jared raised an eye brow.

"Just thinking..." I said softly. Jared nodded and continued eating away at his eggs and bacon. 

I remember bumping into him. I remember the look on his face, the excitement, the happiness. He was happy to meet me. I was happy to meet him. I remember meeting them all. Every single one of them. However, Jensen is different. He is different from the others. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's his secret past? His secret addictions? His inner fear? I looked up from my salad and Jared was staring at me with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Vic?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Just thinking." I put down my fork and reached for my glass of iced apple juice. "Thanks for this." I gestured to the table and he smiled.

"You bet."

After that the rest of the meal was pretty awkward. I didn't say anything, and he didn't talk very much. After we were finished eating, I went to reached for the bill that was sitting in the middle of the table. Jared quickly snatched it before I could reach it. I laughed and tilted my head with a raised eye brow.

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "I pay."

"No way! I'm suppose to be a gentleman, remember?" He smiled, winked, and placed a hundred dollar bill into the envelope. He then took a pen and wrote on the receipt: 'Keep the change' and pushed his chair out from the table. He waited for me, and then we headed for the door. Outside the clear glass doors, he stopped, turned, and leaned in towards the window to glance inside. I looked at him funny, and then joined him. I saw our waitress walk up to our table. She looked around for us with a confused look. She reached down and picked up the envelope for the bill and opened it. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and Jared chuckled and smiled. I smiled and gently bumped my shoulder into his.

"That was sweet." I whispered. "How much tip did you give her?"

"The bill came to around $54. Oh well, guess she can use the rest of it for something better than me." He smiled and started walking towards the limo waiting for us out in the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" I said, no looking at him in shock. "That's like $50 tip!"

"I have plenty of money, Vic. I love doing that every now and then. Giving someone an extra amount and watching them jump with joy. She'll use that money for something good. Something I wouldn't of used it for. Know what I'm saying?" He leaned over and popped the door open and held it for me. I nodded my thanks and hopped in. We sat awkwardly in silence for several minutes while we drove through the city. I was watching out the window at passing people. I turned to look at Jared, who was sitting there silently staring at me with a smile.

"So," I broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"What would you like to do today?" He looked out of the window. I decided to change the subject.

"Is Jensen free today?" I wanted to stab myself. Why did I just ask that? Why do I care? What's wrong with me! Jared looked at me with an evil smirk.

"I don't know," He said calmly. "Let's see, shall we?" He pulled out his large tablet-like cell phone and tapped the screen to dial a number. I panicked. I reached for the phone to hang up, but Jared laughed and tossed the phone at me. I looked down at the screen and heard a 'Hello?' on the other side of the line. Jared was looking at me with raised eye brows as if to say 'Go on!'

"H-Hello?" I said softly into the phone. I heard a chuckle, then a cough, then Jensen's voice.

"Hello, sexy." He said with a flirtatious tone. I huffed and snapped at him.

"No."

"No what?" He responded. Clearly confused.

"That is not how you answer a lady!"

"Oh." The line got silent, then I heard a beep and I realized he hung up on me. I looked up at Jared with a frown. "He hung up on me."

"That bastard." Jared snapped. "Don't take it personally, Vic, he's a douche."

"I know, but it's kind of my job to change that." I sighed, shrugged my shoulders, and leaned back against the leather seat. Jared put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"There is no changing that, Vic."


	28. Gentleman: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly starting to give up on Jensen. However, he's scaring me...he is showing feelings. What if I don't feel the same?

I stared out the window. Jared sat in silence with his eye closed and his head leaned up against the seat. I sighed. I couldn't help it, I was thinking about him. However, not thinking about him in a romantic way, just thinking about how he could be a really good man if he wants the change enough. He has it in him, but Jared is right...there's probably no changing him. I was still holding Jared's phone in my hand. I fought a war inside my brain on whether or not to do it. However, I took a deep breath...and redialed Jensen's number. Jared sat still with his eyes remaining closed.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the phone and I suddenly got silence. "Jared?"

"Hi, Jensen." I choked out. "Wanna meet up and hang with me?"

"Vic?" He asked, he seemed concerned. "Look, I'm sorry I answered the phone like that. I'm out with some friends and kind of lost control."

"It's okay." I smiled a little, and Jared opened on eye. He grinned and nodded slowly before closing his eyes again.

"I would  _love_ to take you out to diner tonight. Get a reservation, some candles, we can both dress up. Sound romantic?"

"It's just for your training, right?" I asked, I was concerned he is beginning to think we're more than friends. I heard him sigh.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. I'll pick you up at that hotel at eight, okay?"

"Alright." I smiled. "I guess I'll dress up."

I heard a beep and I knew he had hung up. He was with friends, so I guess it's okay. That's the one thing about males that females need to learn to understand. They need freedom sometimes. A little slack on their ropes. I looked up at Jared, and he was staring at me with huge eyes and a cheesy grin. I shook my head as to say "oh shut up" and threw his phone at him.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" I asked, I was playing with my hands, and then I looked up into his eyes. I noticed his smile disappeared into excitement on his face.

"I want to take you dress shopping."

"What?" I repeated with raised eyebrows. Jared chuckled.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. We can surprise Jensen tonight." Jared winked and turned around to open the window to the driver. Take us to "The Beauty Bar"."

"Jared, I can't keep letting you guys buy me things. It's not right. I'm being spoiled." I looked back down at my hands with a frown. It's true though, I mean Tom had bought me a beautiful blue dress and really expensive heels to match it. Karen Gillan took me on a shopping spree. Jared had bought me a makeover and a dress...now he wants to get me another one? There's no way I'm letting him do that.

"Vic," Jared leaned towards me with a calm smile. "You need to understand something. Just because you're not 'famous' or 'well-known' doesn't mean you can never become 'famous' or 'well-known'. Make sense?" I shook my head, but kept my eyes looked on him as he leaned back into his seat. "It's not uncommon for 'normal' girls to get caught with celebrities in some way. Now, your situation is  _very_ different from others'. For example. Misha's best friend is nothing but a high school drop out. He talks to her 24/7 via phone or text. They met randomly in a coffee shop." I smiled. Jared continued. "Jensen's ex-girlfriend Tasha, they met in a bar in Texas. They fell in 'love', or so they thought, and lasted almost two years. She was nothing more than a bar tender. So, you see, 'normal' women come into our lives all the time. You don't have to be 'famous' to be famous. Let us spoil you, you're kind, funny, and very loving. So just let us be your friends."

I smiled at him, but then looked out the window. I didn't know how to respond to him. I didn't want to respond to him. We sat in an awkward silence for about ten minutes. Then, we pulled up beside a boutique. And a beautiful one at that! "The Beauty Bar" was apparently a well-known dress and makeup store. We hopped out of the limo and Jared walked over to open the door for me. I nodded my thanks and walked on in, Jared followed closely behind. We walked towards the counter and two girls turned to face us with bright smiles on their faces. The one girl asked Jared if she could help us, and shortly after Jared explained our situation we ended up following her deeper into the store. She turned to face me with that same bright smile. "Any idea what your date is wearing, my dear? Like, color wise?" Jared held up his finger and took out his phone. I walked over and started glancing at dresses hung up on the racks around me. The prices on the dresses were all well over five-thousand. I turned around and Jared was hanging up the phone. "Blue, ma'am." He nodded with a smile. And the woman gestured for me to follow her. Jared stood outside as the girl took me into the back of the store. I followed her until we reached a large square area filled with racks of blue dresses. She smiled and pointed. "Pick any you like, dear. I'll search for your size." I nodded my thanks and the woman walked off. Jared came in and walked towards me. I looked up at him with cautious eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put an arm over my shoulder. I sighed and shrugged.

"I think Jensen likes me. It's kind of scary."

"Why is that scary?"

"I don't like him like that." I shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't want to hurt him."

"You can't hurt Jensen, Vic. It's impossible. He's broken too many hearts to care about his own."

"I know, but its my job to change him and make him a man worthy of a queen."

"That's not going to happen and we both know it." Jared replied, looking at the dressed. He smiled and tugged one out from rack. It was not too dressy, but stunning all the same. I nodded slowly, not really in the mood to be jumpy and excited. I was really struggling with this. I don't Jensen like that, but I'm deeply afraid he does me. Jared nudged me with a smile. "You should try this one on."

A half an hour later Jared and I were on our way back to the hotel where I was staying for now, at least until we made sure everything with my father was over. However, a part of me still wondered what was up with him and his 'stable hand'. The whole situation confused me. I tried to forget it. I could always go back to my mother, but for now this is my life. Jared, Jensen, Misha...Benedict, Martin..Tom. Even Matt. They're my friends now.

I was holding the beautiful dark blue gown over my lap, Jared had put his head back and was resting. The ride was about a half hour long anyways, and he's been seeming tired all day. The least I could do was let him rest a little. My mind wondered. How would Jensen treat me tonight? What would he be wearing? What does everything look like? _Probably a really expensive place_ , I thought to myself. I shrugged. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. 


	29. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet up with Jensen for our dinner 'date'. It goes just as expected. Horribly.

Jared sat in the kitchen of my room as I changed and got ready in the bathroom. Over half an hour of just my hair, I walked out and spun in a circle for him. Jared took one glance and smiled. He nodded then brought his hand up to his face to circle it. I dropped my shoulders and sighed dramatically. "I'm getting ready to do my make-up, jerk."

"Bitch." Jared replied, dropping his eyes to the paper he was holding. He then paused and looked back up at me with wide eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. It's the sh-"

"Show. Yeah," I laughed. "I get it. It's okay." I walked away smiling.  _Jared just pulled a Supernatural on me,_ I thought as I walked back into the bathroom.

The dress was ankle length, a navy blue, and had slight frills gathered under the breasts. I felt pretty gorgeous in it, and I don't often feel good about myself like I do in this dress. It took about forty-five minutes for me to completely finish getting ready. I had no clue what time it was, and I slightly concerned that it would be too early and my make-up would wear off before the dinner. I stepped out and headed into the kitchen. Jared was taking a sip of milk and when his eyes landed on me he spit the milk in his mouth back into the glass. I chuckled and covered my mouth my hand. He smiled and shook his head. His long hair flowed perfectly with his head, I now understood why people say he has the best hair. I spun in a circle for him and then I bow jokingly. He nodded quickly with a big grin.

"Gorgeous." He said, adding another slight smile. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." I said, not to sure how to respond. I stared at Jared with a smile for a moment, and he kept the eye contact until we heard a knock on the door. I panicked. "Is that Jen-?" Jared shook his head and told me it was only 4pm. I glared at him and shrugged my arms. He chuckled and stood up to get the door. Pulling it open, Matt walked in and pushed right past Jared. Instantly seeing me all dressed up, Matt froze. He looked at Jared, then me, then back to Jared. He pointed at us both and I laughed. Jared shook his head. Matt nodded and smiled. I stared silently at him. "Matt," I broke the silence. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I heard from Benedict, who heard from Tom, who heard from Misha, who heard from Jensen himself say that you're going on a date with him?" He said quickly, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"First of all, wow word gets around fast with you guys." I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Second, are you sure Jensen said 'date'? As in an actual d-?"

"Yes. I knew he was lying!" Matt exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. "I knew it. I told Ben he wasn't being serious. That there was no way you'd ever-" He stopped himself and looked at me awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow.

"No why I'd ever what?" I asked, curious and confused. Matt shrugged.

"Never mind." He stated, glancing at Jared. Jared hadn't taken his eyes off of Matt since he had walked in. Jared was just staring down at him blankly. Matt was clearly uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile at the height difference. I sighed, and I let my brain wonder back to over a year ago.  My first time at Comic Con, it was the best time at Comic Con. Suddenly, I took a deep breath and gasped. Jared looked over at me and Matt's eyes got big. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, I swallowed and glanced at Jared worryingly.

"Jared, did we miss Comic Con?" I asked, my breath was stolen from me and I felt dizzy. I was looking forward to it, like seriously was looking forward to it. Jared nodded slowly.

"You did." Matt said, then gestured to Jared. "We didn't." I looked at the ground and closed my eyes.  _Damn my father,_ I thought over and over in my head.  _He took me and I missed the best event of the year._ I felt Jared's fingers under my chin and he gently pulled it up, I opened my eyes to stare into his eyes. His eyes were...gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" He asked softly, Matt was rolling his eyes in the background. I tried my best not to smile, but I probably just made myself seem even more stupid and girly. Jared grinned at my silence. I pulled away from his hand and looked over at my bed. The blue dress was laying across it, and I sighed. Why me? Why am I the one who has a fucked up life, and then gets taken into the world of celebrities? It's not right. It's weird. It's stu-

"Vic?" Jensen's soft tone broke my train of thought and I looked over at the door to see him stepping in. Jared was inches from me and he also looked over at Jensen with wide eyes.

"You're early." I said, suddenly smiling like a total idiot. Jensen stepped over to take a seat at the table and he nodded.

"Sorry." He apologized. He then gestured to me with his hands and a slight grin. "Seems like you're ready though."

I stared at him. He was wearing a nice tailored suit, with a dark blue tie to match my dress. I suddenly felt like a beautiful woman, and I've never really felt like that. My long hair flowed down my shoulder and I whipped it back, smiling at Jensen politely. Jensen grinned and I heard a loud sigh come from Matt across the room. I decided I needed to break the silence.

"I am." I replied, Jensen stood and approached. He glanced at Jared then to me. I smiled and walked towards the door. My heels clicking on the hard wood floor of the room. Jensen was staring at Jared for what felt like forever, and I had no clue why he was. "Ready?" I asked. Jensen broke the contact with Jared and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Let's go." He turned and smiled briefly to Matt before grabbing the door for me. I waved with a smile and Jared smiled once before turning his back to me. I frowned and tilted my head. _Did Jensen say something to him?_ Jensen tapped my shoulder and I headed out into the hallway, Jensen followed closely behind.

"So where are we going, Jen?"

"Jen?" He smiled at the nickname, and he chuckled slightly before answering, "Somewhere fancy."

Jensen drove us to the restaurant. Yes, he actually drove. No limousine this time. I glanced over at him several times too many, he began to notice and he smiled.

"You look handsome." I spoke up as we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce. He smiled, but said nothing. He found a parking place right up front next to the entrance of the place and put the car in park. He hopped out and walked over to open my door for me. I stood up and said 'thank you' with a nice nod and a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He replied as he walked up to open the door for me.

"What, this old thing?" I said jokingly as I gestured to the dress I had bought with Jared. Jensen walked up behind me as he walked in and he pressed hit face against mine to whisper in my ear.

"You must like blue." He said softly as he told the hostess a table for two. I smiled like an idiot and followed him to our table.

We took our seats and the woman handed us our menus. I took the time to look around at the restaurant and really notice the decorations. It was stunning. The whole place was decorated with a dark brown idea. The walls were a light tan, the decor was dark drown. The tables were dark mahogany and the chandeliers were just stunningly gorgeous. _This place must be super expensive._ I thought to myself. I then took the time to admire my 'date'. Jensen Ackles. He sat across from me with the menu held loosely in his hands. He looked up and we made brief eye contact. I smiled, and he smiled, then we went back to our menus.

"Get anything you want." He said softly, I nodded as I continued to look over the menu. I was worried. My hands were sweaty. _This is suppose to be work._ I told myself, worrying myself more.  _We're suppose to be talking about how to treat a woman._ I glanced up at him. He had put his menu down and was sipping at the wine. Suddenly, he noticed something behind me and his eyes got wide. I got even more nervous and dared to look over my shoulder. Two tables back was Matt sitting comfortably with his hands crossed staring at Jensen. Jensen stood up and walked towards him. I got worried so I stood up and walked over with him. "Seriously, dude? Do you have a problem?" Jensen said as he approached Matt, a few people stopped eating and began staring. Matt shook his head with a smile. Jensen leaned down and grabbed Matt's tie and pulled him towards himself. "Why are you hear? You better tell me the truth or so help me I will break your face."

"I'm eating dinner." Matt replied, and Jensen tightened his grip. Matt swallowed hard and blinked a few times. "I'm making sure that this stays what it is. Just a date."

"It's not a date." I spoke up quickly, I put my hand gently on Jensen's shoulder, I felt his muscles relax almost instantly. Jensen let go of Matt and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not even a date." He said, looking away over to some people who were staring at him.

"Sure." Matt said, and Jensen shot him a glance. I gently squeezed his shoulder and then patted it.

"Let's go order, Jen." I said, gently tugging at him. Matt sighed and picked up his own menu. Jensen huffed and turned to push past me.

Jensen and I walked back over to sit back down, our waitress hesitated approaching the table. However, when she arrived her face quickly changed.

"Oh my god, you're Jensen Ackles! Oh, I am a huge fan!" She said, clearly holding back a squeal and some jumping. I smiled politely then shot Jensen a freaked out look. He smiled and said hello.

We ordered and Jensen signed a tiny piece of paper for the woman. I didn't understand why a tiny piece of paper, but I didn't question her. We sat in awkward silence for awhile, Jensen clearly looking over my shoulder at Matt every few seconds. I decided to break the silence.

"So," I spoke up. He interrupted me happily.

"What do you think about your dad?" He asked softly, clearly just trying to get a conversation going. He glanced at Matt again and sighed.

"It's a freaky situation. I mean, his stablehand is kind of sketchy, you know?"

"You said he didn't eat?" He asked, now looking into my eyes. I felt comfortable and relaxed when he did so. I crossed my legs under the table.

"Yeah. That's what he said to me at least. I mean, he was just totally freaky overall. I don't trust him. I don't trust my dad." I said, suddenly feeling emotional. "I don't trust anyone nowadays."

"You can trust me." He said, adding a goofy smile. I smiled back slightly, then continued on the conversation.

"I kind of miss having a normal family. I miss my mother, I hope she's doing well. I miss my dad, and how he used to be back in the days. My friends have completely forgotten about me."

"Victoria," Jensen interrupted me. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I hated being called that, but something about him made it music to my ears. "It's okay."

"It's really not." I said, sighing. My smile quickly disappearing. Jensen poured a glass of the white wine and pushed it towards me.

"I know you're life has changed. Believe me, I understand. However, it has changed for the better. You have so many new friends that love and adore you, Vic. Benedict, Martin, Karen, Jared, Tom especially cares about you," He paused to point over at Matt. "Even that douche adores you. Maybe a little too much, but you get my point. Most of all, me. I adore you more than any of them combined." I looked up at him, and he stared gently at me.  _What the-?_ I panicked.  _Is he confessing feelings for me?!_ "Vic, I really enjoy your company, and when I said I wanted to settle down and learn how to treat a woman right...I meant you."

I stared at him, I really really stared. I couldn't believe it, Jensen Fucking Ackles was confessing feelings for me. I felt butterflies, but they quickly turned to bees. I felt sick. (1) I think I'm falling for Jared. (2) Jensen is a lot older than me. (3) I'm just not into him, he's not my type. Thoughts were shooting through my brain like a speedway. Jensen snapped his fingers and I blinked and looked at him.

"You alright?" He asked, "Are you okay, Vic?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, I could feel sweat on my forehead. "I'm sorry, Jen, I-I think I need to go." I stood and grabbed my purse, Jensen lifted his hand in confusion. I shook my head and apologized.

I headed for the door.


	30. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I run from Jensen, I couldn't believe what he had confessed to me. Jared and I get extremely close. Tom gets upset.

"He said  _what_?" Tom asked, sipping his drink at our booth. We met up at a tiny diner, I had called Tom while having a panic attack.

"Yeah." I sighed, and looked off in the distance. I had just explained everything that had happened at the dinner with Jensen. "I can't, Tom. I can't even really think about it without getting a headache."

"You just don't like him, or what?" Tom asked, stuffing a few fries into his mouth. "Jensen is a looker."

"I know, he's very handsome, but I don't go by that, Tom."

"You're a personality kind of girl?" He asked, smirking slightly. 

"You could say that." I smiled while I sipped at my milkshake. "Thanks for meeting up with me, I really needed to tell someone and get that off my chest."

"You bet, Vic. I'll always be only a phone call away." He grinned big and finished off his fries. "Need a ride back to your hotel?"

"Nah," I grabbed my purse as we stood up from the booth; Tom placed the tip on the table. "I'll just grab a cab. Thanks though, you've done enough." I smiled and patted his arm as I headed for the door, he followed closely behind me.

"Anytime." He said as he patted my back, "Text me tomorrow." He said and waved as he walked off towards his car.

I smiled and waved back, then I brought my eyes to the road to try and locate a cab. I looked across the road and I saw a familiar face staring into a cell phone by the bus stop. I smiled and took off to cross the road. He was wearing a black trench coat and his hair was all messed up; adorable, basically. I approached slowly, noticing he was pretty focused on his phone. I ran up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Misha!" I said happily, and he jumped with a loud gasp followed by laughter.

"Hey there!" He said, shaking his finger at me. "You really punked me!"

"Sorry," I smiled, "I couldn't resist." I looked at his phone curiously and then back up to his eyes. He was looking at me with a straight, but off face. I tilted my head slightly. "Tell me, Misha, who has the honor of having your full undivided attention?"

"No one really, several different people" He said, shifting his gaze back and forth. I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Misha..." I said softly, looking at his phone again. The screen was tilted in such a way so that I couldn't see the message or the contact name. Misha released a deep sigh. I rolled my eyes.  _I knew it_ , I said to myself.  _Misha's like Jensen's best friend, of course he's venting to Misha._ I sighed. "It's okay. He's probably told you everything, not to mention how much of a bitch I was to him."

"Actually, he's beating himself up about it." Misha said, we both stepped back as two men riding bikes passed in front of us. The bus pulled up and stopped, but Misha said he was staying with me. We started walking int he direction of the hotel; that was a few blocks away. "He's really upset," He went on to explain, and I felt so bad. "He feels bad, Vic. He knows it was wrong to say that to you. He's also upset about Mat-"

"It wasn't wrong." I said, interrupting Misha. "It's good to always confess your feelings to someone if you care about them. It's important. Sometimes, though, they don't feel the same back. I don't like him like that. He's an attractive friend that I enjoy being around, but I just can't think of us like that. He's 37, I'm 18...it's too big of a difference for me."

"What's not too big of a difference for you?" He asked, sliding his phone into his pocket after sending Jensen a long message. I'm guessing he's keeping Jensen updated on what I tell him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just know a few people who really enjoy your company, that's all." He replied, "But I've sworn to secrecy so shhh." He added, and I smiled. Pretty sure I was blushing pretty hard as well.  _Who?_ I asked myself.  _Please don't be Tom._ I stared at the ground as we walked in silence for a few moments.

"Well," I spoke up. "I'd say late twenties would be my max. I mean, I know that I'm eighteen and I can basically date whoever I want. I mean god, I know nineteen year olds who have had sex with fifty year olds." Misha cringed at what I just said, I laughed. "I know right? Sick."

"Indeed." he replied. "So, late twenties, early thirties?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah I guess. I really don't know, Misha. I guess it just depends on the guy. If I fall in love with a fifty year old, I'll go for it." Misha looked at me weird and I laughed. We laughed at my sarcasm before pausing and realizing we had walked all the way to my hotel. I smiled and patted Misha's shoulder. "Thanks for walking me home, sir."

"You're very welcome, miss." He replied, smiling softly. "Text you later, be safe." He added before waving and turning to grab a cab. I grinned and walked into the building.

I unlocked my room and walked inside. I half expected someone to be there. Jesnen, to apologize. Matt, to stalk or whatever. Maybe even Tom just to talk. However, the room was pitch black and empty. It felt, disturbing almost. I clicked on a few tiny lights, not too bright, and headed for the bathroom. I got changed into a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt and laid down on the bed to breathe for a moment. I stared at the ceiling for awhile then closed my eyes to think. I felt tired, but not tired enough to sleep. It was a little past midnight. I felt happy. I was alone, but not in a bad way. It felt nice to just be by myself for a moment. I mean, I enjoy them, my new friends, but I feel weird about the whole thing. It's just not natural. I squeezed my eyes and drifted off to sleep slowly.

I opened my eyes and I was instantly freezing. I had fallen asleep without a blanket, and the room was freezing cold. I stood up, arms wrapped around me, and headed over to turn off the AC in the room. I went into the tiny kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of milk and a packet of oreos from my purse. I sat down at the table and looked through social media on my cell phone. I was almost done my oreos when my phone started ringing. It was Jensen. I hit decline and kept scrolling down through my Facebook newsfeed. Jared, Misha, and Jensen all had Facebook pages. I sat there and stalked Jared. He was so handsome, and he was so kind. He often replied to fans on his Facebook, and I couldn't help but smile. My phone vibrated and I saw I had a notification. I clicked on it and it took me to my wall. Jared Padalecki wrote on my wall. I felt my chest tighten and I couldn't breathe briefly.  _Facebook Jared, really? In front of my family and friends? I'm going to look like a total weirdo! I have celebrities posting on my wall now!_ I blinked a few times before reading the post.  **"You should answer your phone. :)"** It took me a moment before I was able to move my hand. I couldn't believe that now all my friends knew.  _This is not going to go well._ I took a deep breath and went to dial Jared's number. He answered quickly.

"Hey!" He said happily into the phone, I grinned a little.

"Hey, Jared." I responded, taking a bite of an oreo soaked in milk.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Enjoying a nice glass of milk with some oreos. You?" I replied, I took another bite. "You called me on Jensen's phone?"

"No, I talked Jensen into calling you, but he gave up when you didn't answer."

"Jared..."

"No, it's okay, I understand. Misha told me almost everything." He said, I heard him cough and sniffle on the other side of the line. "Milk and oreos, sounds refreshing."

"It is." I said back, finishing off the oreos and taking a sip of my milk. "Are you sick?"

"A little." He told me, I heard him cough again. "It's just a cold or something. So, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I mean, I would be pretty upset if two older men confessed feelings to me. I mean, women of course. Not men." He coughed again and I heard him sigh. "I'm just sorry that us guys have feelings. Jensen and Tom should've been able to keep it to themselves. However, we men just can't help it when a beautifu-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What? Jensen  _and_ Tom?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait, he didn't go through with it??"

"Go through with what?!" I asked, standing up to put my glass in the sink. "Jared, please don't tell me Tom has feelings for me as well because I really wouldn't be able to handle that." My phone vibrated with a text and I put Jared on speaker to check the message.

 ** _"How are you today,_** _ **Vic?"**  _from Benedict, and a simple text from Tom that read:  ** _"Can you meet me for lunch?"_**

"I'm sorry, Vic. I thought Tom was going to tell you last night when you two met up for a late snack."

"Jared," I felt tears in my eyes. "I can't do this."

"What do you mea-?"

I hung up on him and put down my phone. I stared at it with my head rested in my hands. I was trying to breathe, but I couldn't find the air. The tears streamed for a good fifteen minutes before I decided what I needed to do. I was ignoring Jared's texts completely and I started packing up my bags. I picked up my phone and called Matt.

"Hello?" He answered the phone curiously. "Vic?"

"Matt, I need you to do something for me, and you can't tell anyone else what we are doing."

I took my suitcase out into the hallway an hour later and locked up the room.

I hopped into Matt's car.


	31. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I run, I run far away back to where my old life was before everything began. I can't contain my feelings any longer, and neither can he.

"Vic?" She said with the bright smile I've ever seen on her face. She dropped the clothing hamper and ran to me with open arms. I swear it was in slow motion.

"Mum." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh babe, I've missed you so much." She said as she squeezed me tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe, V-" She paused and released me, she was staring at Matt while he carried in my bags. "What the-?"

"Mom, meet Matt Smith." I moved aside and introduced the two of them.

"You're the one doctor on Doctor Who!" She shouted, "This is a dream!"

"Thankfully it's not." He said briefly while pushing in my suitcase and closing the door.

Mum took Matt into the kitchen to try to give him food. I took my suitcase upstairs. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see happily that Jared was calling. I was so happy to be home, and I had bonded with Matt slightly over our long trip. I answered the phone with a happy 'hello'.

"Your mom's? Really? You didn't think I would find you?" I heard him say almost instantly, I blinked in confusion and walked over to my bedroom window and there he was. He was in a black mustang outside my house parked behind Matt's porche. I smiled, but instantly felt sad. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what I needed. I threw my phone down unto my bed and ran down the stairs. I yanked open the front door and ran outside towards Jared. He hopped out of his car and closed the door just in time to catch me in his arms at full speed. I crashed into him and he didn't even flinch a bit. He spun me around then placed me on the ground. I kept my hands on his shoulders gently. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. I swear everything had stopped, like time itself had taken a vacation for a moment. I smiled and pressed my forehead into his chin, and I felt him smile too. 

"You came after me..." I said softly into his neck, he chuckled and pulled my face out to hold it softly in his hands. 

"You scared me." He replied, and I heard my front door open, but I didn't care. I pressed my lips gently against his. It took him a moment before he really got into the kiss. He kissed me back harder as he slid a hand under my hair to grip my neck. His height made it hard for me to keep the kiss for long. I was already on my tiptoes and was still a good foot shorter than him. He pulled back slowly and smiled. I smiled and pressed my head into his chest. "I really like you, Vic..."

"I really like you, Jared..." I replied. It was perfect. This moment. Him. I felt like I was living in a dream that I had dreamt long ago. I felt like I was born to be here in his arms in this moment. Suddenly the moment was shattered by my mother.

"And  _who_ are  _you_?!" She shouted at Jared, and he quickly released me from his hold and waved awkwardly to her. My mother had her hands on her hips and shook her head slowly. However, she then smiled and waved back. " _Two_? Wow! I didn't know that was your style, Vic!" She then proceeded to fake cry and she fanned her face with her hands jokingly. "I-I'm just so proud of my daughter..."

"Shut up, mum!" I laughed and shouted back at her. She smiled. "This is not a double!"

"But Matt is a cutie!" My mom shouted then turned to walk inside. I stared at the ground and looked up at Jared.

"She's kidding, Jared. I don't like Matt, I reall-"

He gripped my neck firmly and pulled me into an intimate kiss. This time more intense. I kissed back the best that I could, but he was clearly in control of the situation. I wrapped my arms up around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. He then gently guided me to the his car and laid me back onto the hood. We continued to kiss before I pulled away briefly to say 'I've always wanted to makeout on the hood of a mustang!' and he laughed and continued nipping at my lower lip. I heard shuffling coming my neighbors porch and I froze to look over, and sure enough my seventy year old neighbor was staring at us with wide eyes. He smiled and waved. I waved back. Then he got a straight face and yelled 'Get a room!' and I made eye contact with Jared. He smiled, and I smiled. We headed inside and ran past my mother and Matt.

000

His one arm was laying over my chest, the other I was laying my head on comfortably. We were both a little sweaty, summer heat and all, but I leaned up in my bed to roll over on top of him with a big grin. He smiled and sighed; moving his hands to my waist. "Now we're all sweaty..." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Looks like we'll have to shower before dinner." He grabbed my waist and pinched gently, I squealed out and gripped his hands. I was so ticklish that it wasn't even funny. And he knew this. He continued to pinch at my sides until I crawled off of him and made a dash for my bathroom. I started the shower and hopped in, just waiting for him to push through the curtain and join me. He opened the curtain and stepped into the shower. The steam and the heat made me feel like I was in a dream. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes with my arms wrapped between our bodies. I felt so happy. I felt complete. That feeling I had outside...I was feeling it again. I felt like this was right. I felt like I was meant to be here in that moment with him. I felt like we were meant to be together. I opened my eyes and looked up into his eyes.

"Jared," I said worryingly. He tilted his head and remained silent. "I've never done that before."

He still said nothing, but he just stared into my eyes with a huge smile on his face. He was so beautiful when he smiled. I loved it. I loved his hair. I loved his height. I loved his tone. I loved his eyes. I loved  _him_. I pressed my face into his neck and lifted my mouth to whisper in his head. "I love you." But before he could react we heard my mother shout upstairs that dinner was ready. It was going on eight in the evening, the sun was starting to go down. It was my favorite time of the evening. I told Jared and he just nodded. He rushed through the shower, but he did so as romantically as possible. He massaged my head with shampoo, and rubbed me down with my favorite fragrance body wash. It was the most romantic shower I've ever had, and it will always remain to be. We had towels wrapped around us as we walked out into my room. Jared walked over to the window and slid it open. He then threw on some sweats and a comfy t-shirt. I did the same, tugging on one of his shirts. He smiled and took my hand. He gently tugged me towards the window. I smiled because I knew where he was going with this.

"You remembered." I said, referring to the time when I told him what my favorite thing to do at home was. At dusk, I always loved to crawl out onto my roof and watch the sunset. Jared had remembered this, and was pulling me towards the window. We were outside for only a few minutes before I realized we were facing my older neighbors bedroom window. He was standing in his window smiling at Jared and me. He opened his window and leaned out to give us a thumb up. He then winked and closed the window. I bursted into laughter and cuddled against Jared's shoulder. My mother came into my room and walked over to the window shortly after and said 'aww' before demanding we come downstairs to keep Matt company.

Jared and I headed back inside and we headed downstairs into the kitchen with our hands locked together. Matt was sitting down at the end of our table, and my mum was setting things up. Jared smiled when his eyes met with mine. I mouthed 'You're amazing' and he leaned in to plant a gently kiss on my cheek. Matt was staring at us. I looked over at him and tilted my head. He smiled and shrugged. Over the long car ride with him, Matt and I talked about his feelings for me and how nothing would ever happen between us. He accepted it and had said 'You and Jared would be totally cute together...just saying.' and that's when I knew. I really knew. I knew that I was in love with Jared. I mean there was something about him the moment we met I just knew that he was a great guy, not to mention he's like a huge puppy. I can't explain it, we just fit so perfectly. I don't really fit this way with any of the other guys.

I sat down next to mum, and Jared sat down across from me. My mother smiled and leaned over to pat Jared's hand gently. Jared smiled and nodded, it was there way of saying they like each other...I hink. I smiled and my mum gave the order to dig in. We were having spaghetti and meatballs, but not just any; my mother's homemade spaghetti and meatballs. The best in the world! Jared looked like he really liked the meal, while Matt on the other hand lied and said he had a tomato allergy. Jared and I both just laughed at him. My mum believed him for a brief moment, it was hilarious. After dinner, Jared and I headed out for a walk to the park up the road.

His hand fit perfectly in mine. His hands so large, but so gentle. I adored him, and everything about him. Words cannot describe how perfect he felt. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was staring at him with a smile and every once and awhile he'd look down at me and grin. We arrived at the park without having said a word to each other the whole fifteen minute walk. No words were needed, just being alone with each other felt like the dreamiest thing. We sat down on a park bench. It was just past ten. The park was empty. It was dreamy. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"What do you think Jensen will do when he finds out?" I asked curiously, Jared didn't respond for what felt like forever.

"I'm not sure, but he won't react badly. He likes you, yeah, but he won't care. He understood that you don't feel the same way."

"Good." I said as I took his hand in mine. "I'm kind of tired of it, Jared. Like, I love you guys so much, but it's too weird for me. I don't feel like it's real. Like, is it a dream? Maybe..."

"Us?" He asked as he shifted to look at me. "Victoria..."

"Jared, it just doesn't feel right. I mean, I have like ten celebrity friends and it's weird. I love you all, but it's weird. Please tell me you understand."

"I don't." He replied, reaching out to hold my hands in his gently. "Vic, we all love you. You're a sweet girl, and Benedict knew from the moment he met you that you were special."

"I don't want to be special." I shook my hand and pulled my hands back. "Jared, this has to be a dream. You don't understand. The stuff with my father, it doesn't make any sense. He's not rich, he shouldn't even have a job! I would never own a dog, let alone a horse! We would never be able to afford that. I would never be able to run away with celebrities, or go to Comic Con...it just can't be true!" Tears were streaming down my face. "I've never felt so in love before in my life, Jared, and you're a fucking celebrity! I shouldn't be able to even see you in person, let alone get so close to you that you _write on my Facebook wall_." Jared was just staring at me, I was crying uncontrollably at that point and I tried to cover my face. "This _has_  to be a dream..."

I opened my eyes, I saw my ceiling. I rolled over in my bed. It was just past 7am. I heard my father's voice downstairs. I rolled out of my bed and shook my head. What had happened? Did Jared walk me home? Did I get knocked out? Why was my father downstairs? I put on a robe and walked downstairs slowly. I paused at the end of them and listened in on the conversation.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm going to pick up the papers tomorrow," My father said angrily to my mum. "I'm getting a divorce." And with that said he stormed past the stairs, not noticing me, and ran out to get in his car. I blinked in confusion and ran up into my room to grab my cell phone. My mother was crying her eyes out downstairs, just like she did when he first found out about dads intentions about the divorce. _But, it already happened..._ I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and it said three missed calls. I blinked. What was happening? How is any of this possible? I dialed the number back, the contact had no name. I heard a hello and I froze.

"Mel?"

"Vic?"

"Why'd you call me three times? We haven't talked in almost six months!"

"Um, sure Vic. Anyways, I know this is totally last second but Nelly backed out of going to Comic Con so we're stuck with one extra ticket."

"Vic, you there?"

"Vic?"

It was all a dream. 


End file.
